Give me something to hold on
by Patlamouche
Summary: Heather Moran arrive à Mystic Falls, un passé trouble, à découvrir au fur et à mesure, des rencontres humaines... ou pas... Une rencontre surtout, pas comme les autres... Remuante... Damon
1. Prologue

**Juste une tentative de fiction ! Romance (…je pense…) Damon&OC ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez la suite !**

**Je ne possède malheureusement pas The Vampire Diaries et ses personnages mais je suis bien la créatrice du personnage d'Heather !**

**Suggestion musique : _The Finish Line, Snow Patrol_. (Allez-y ça vaut le coup, un vrai coup de cœur !)**

**Léa**

**The earth is warm next to my ear**  
La Terre est chaude a côté de mon oreille  
**Insects noise is all that I hear**  
Des bruits d'insectes sont tout ce que j'entends  
**A magic trick makes the world disappear**  
Un tour de magie fait disparaitre le monde  
**The skies are dark, they're dark but they're clear**  
Les cieux sont sombres, ils sont sombres mais ils sont clairs.

**I feel like I am watching everything from space**  
Je me sens comme si je regardais tout depuis l'espace  
**And in a minute I hear my name and I wake**  
Dans une minute je vais entendre mon nom et me réveiller  
**I think the finish line's a good place we could start**  
Je pense que la ligne finale est un bon endroit pour commencer  
**Take a deep breath, take in all that you could want**  
Prends une profonde inspiration, prends tout ce que tu pourrais vouloir

* * *

Parfois le sentiment d'être soi-même n'est pas celui que l'on attend. Il arrive dans des moments insipides. Comme quand on sourit à un ami, qu'on lit un livre qui nous emporte ou tout simplement qu'on marche et qu'on voit à quel point le ciel est bleu. Alors imaginez ce qu'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on ne sait plus qui est « soi-même ». Perdu, confondu, mélangé dans la mer des sentiments, des émotions, des personnalités, des mots.  
« _Tu_ me fais du mal. » Les mots qui ont tout précipité pour me perdre. Qui ont déchiré mon petit ciel pas si bleu que ça. Je pensais qu'il l'était mais ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul. Je les pensais. Et ils _l_'avaient tant blessé.

Je poussais la porte du bar lentement. Je sentais le bois sous ma main, je m'imaginais ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Bizarre… Le bois ne ressent rien. Et s'il le faisait ? Si pendant des siècles on s'était tous trompés et que les choses ressentaient aussi. J'espérais que non. C'était nul de ressentir. Bien trop douloureux. Je m'assis. Comme toujours j'avais pris la table la plus éloignée des gens que je trouvais. Je regardais autour de moi. Des ados s'amusaient, parlaient et riaient. Pourquoi moi je ne pouvais pas m'amuser ? Ah oui… J'étais à part. J'avais fuis. Maintenant je devais tout recommencer ailleurs. Ici. Mystic Falls. Et je me promis que personne ne saurait jamais ce que j'étais avant. Et qu'_Il_ ne me retrouverait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? » fit le serveur. Un jeune blond qui me sourit gentiment.  
« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Heather Moran ! » m'exclamai-je en tendant la main pour la lui serrer.  
« Je suis nouvelle en ville ! »  
« Oh bonjour Heather ! Je suis Matt Donovan ! Tu es arrivée depuis longtemps ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu de la ville ? »  
« Le parc principalement ! Très… réconfortant. »  
« Hum… Oui effectivement… Oh je dois te laisser je vois des amis à moi. Mais tu m'as dis que tu voulais quoi déjà ? »  
« Je ne te l'ai pas dis… »  
« D'accord… Je… repasserai… » Matt avait l'air perplexe… Il ne pouvait pas comprendre de quoi je parlais et cela me fit sourire. Je le regardai se diriger vers ses amis.

Une jolie brune tenait la main d'un garçon anormalement beau. Cela se voyait. Ses traits étaient dessinés comme ceux d'une statue de pierre. Ses cheveux châtains étaient parfaits et ses yeux perçants comme une sonde. Le couple était accompagné d'une Barbie blonde au sourire éclatant de tout sauf d'innocence et d'une fille à la peau matte.  
Tous les cinq s'assirent à une table quelques temps avant que Matt ne doive retourner servir.  
Je les avais regardés jusque là. Il se dirigea vers moi et me demanda si j'avais choisi.  
Je jetais un coup d'œil à ses amis.

« Vous allez tous au lycée de Mystic Falls ? » demandai-je  
« Oui bien sûr ! Et toi tu as l'air un peu plus âgée que nous non ? Tu es à l'université ? »  
« Pas beaucoup plus âgée, j'ai 19 ans. J'ai arrêté mes études à la fac… Pas fait pour moi… »  
« Oh, ouais ok… »

Un silence tomba alors que je regardais toujours ses amis s'amuser. Matt m'observait mal à l'aise. « Tu… tu veux te joindre à nous ? »  
Je ne préférais pas. Je savais que je devais recommencer ma vie mais je ne voulais pas non plus faire semblant. Pas aussi tôt. Je me levai en remerciant Matt avec mon sourire le plus bienveillant (et faux) et lui expliquai que je préférais rentrer. Je quittai le « Grill ».

Rentrer… Un mot bien éloigné maintenant. Bien hors de ma portée et de mon envie. Je ne rentrais pas. J'allais autre part. En l'occurrence une maison inconnue que je venais d'acheter.  
Je savais qu'_Il_ ne penserait même pas à me chercher dans cette ville paumée. J'entrai donc chez « moi ». Je n'avais presque rien aménagé. Les meubles étaient étrangers et de la poussière était en suspension dans l'air mais je n'avais aucune envie de faire le ménage maintenant. Je montai jusqu'à une chambre, retirai le drap qui recouvrait le lit et m'allongeai dans le froid de cette chambre fantôme attendant que la vie reprenne son cour toute seule.

******(PS: Les pronoms personnels ou autre en italiques font référence à une personne de son passé, histoire que vous ne confondez pas avec ceux désignant d'autres personnes ou choses)**


	2. Un travail au lycée

**Hey ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont commenté mon histoire ! Dites-moi si vous voulez toujours la suite...**

* * *

Une si belle journée pour une rentrée. Je marchais dans la cour du lycée de Mystic Falls. Je comptais poster ma candidature pour un travail… Je n'avais pas d'espoir, je n'avais aucun vrai diplôme. Je n'avais que 19 ans. Mais on pouvait toujours tenter. Je tombais sur le directeur au détour d'un couloir, je m'apprêtai à l'interpeller quand je remarquai qu'il se disputait avec un autre homme.

« Non Monsieur Saltzman ça m'est impossible vous le savez très bien. Vous êtes le poste le plus récent je ne tenterais pas le chantage si j'étais vous ! »  
« Mais enfin ! Vous pourriez faire un effort ! Je me suis vraiment impliqué dans ce lycée ! J'espérais au moins… »  
« Non ! Fin de la discussion ! »

C'est à ce moment là que le directeur Joplin me remarqua.

« Oh ! Mademoiselle Moran n'est-ce pas ? J'avais été prévenu de votre arrivée ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »  
« Et bien en vérité… » commençai-je gênée « Je suis venue m'installer ici… Mais après quelques… problèmes personnels, j'ai du arrêter mes études là où je vivais avant, et je dois avouer que je ne sais plus comment m'en sortir niveau argent… »  
« Je me doutais que c'était la raison de votre venue… » me dit-il en souriant « Alors j'ai fait quelques recherches sur vous Heather. Vous étiez une excellente élève ! C'est vraiment dommage que vous ayez du arrêter… Etudes d'histoire c'est bien cela ? »  
J'acquiesçai « Histoire et Muséologie pour être précise… »  
« Et vous avez toujours été douée d'après vos anciens dossiers! Mais tiens… Ca tombe très bien ! Monsieur Saltzman professeur d'histoire ici présent cherche quelqu'un pour l'aider ! N'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme en question jeta un regard ironique au directeur avant de me saluer gentiment.

« C'est vrai… Je suis en charge de plusieurs projets au lycée et j'ai du mal à m'en sortir. J'aurais besoin d'un assistant pour m'aider à m'organiser. »  
« Et bien… C'est vrai que j'ai appris à m'organiser. Et j'avais l'habitude de prendre en charge les évènements importants dans mon lycée… »  
« C'est donc réglé ! Je vous fais confiance Heather ! Vous serez l'assistante d'Alaric ! Voyez entre vous les détails ! Au revoir ! »

Et après avoir jeté un dernier sourire hypocrite au professeur, Monsieur Joplin s'en alla.

J'étais vraiment étonné qu'il m'ait embauchée si vite ! Et un peu inquiète qu'il ait fait des recherches sur mon passé mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir cherché plus loin que mes notes scolaires. C'était néanmoins vraiment bizarre qu'il ne m'ait posé aucune question… J'avais l'impression que l'homme me cachait quelque chose. Mais j'avais eu le boulot, alors j'essayai de l'oublier…  
Après avoir parlé quelques minutes avec Ric qui m'apparut être un homme très gentil, et après avoir réglé les détails de mon emploi, je retraversais la cour pour me diriger vers ma voiture. Mais avant de l'atteindre, j'aperçu le serveur du Grill assit sur un banc j'hésitai un moment puis soupirai… Tant qu'à tout recommencer… autant le faire bien…

« Salut ! »  
« Oh salut ! Heather c'est ça ? » demanda Matt  
« Oui c'est moi ! » répondis-je en souriant légèrement  
« Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté la fac ? »  
« Oui oui… Mais en vérité j'ai trouvé un emploi. Je suis la nouvelle assistante de Monsieur Saltzman, le prof. d'histoire. »  
« Oh ! C'est mon professeur. Qu'est-ce que c'est ton job exactement ? »  
« Je l'aide à s'organiser… Je dois mettre en place des expositions etc.… »  
« Ric est un peu désordonné c'est vrai… » fit une voix féminine dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour faire face à la jeune fille brune que j'avais vue au Grill.

« Bonjour… Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert ! »  
« Moi c'est Heather Moran. » lui dis-je en lui serrant la main. « Tu… tu l'appelles Ric ? »  
Elena fit une drôle de tête à ma question. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que ce soit ce que je lui demande en premier mais elle m'expliqua gentiment que c'était le petit-ami de sa tante.

Je restais quelques minutes à discuter avec mes nouveaux « amis ». Je me sentais hypocrite. Ils étaient tous si gentils mais au fond de moi je n'avais aucune envie de faire leur connaissance. D'eux ou de qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs… Pourtant je rencontrai quand même Caroline, la blonde hyperactive mais plutôt gentille, Bonnie la jolie noire réservée, et Stefan… Le petit-ami d'Elena. C'était lui le garçon étrangement beau du Grill. Et de près sa beauté était tout aussi troublante. Je n'osais pas le regarder. Et je compris très vite _qui_ il me rappelait. Cette pensée me fit peur. Penser à _Lui_ me faisait peur. Et je dus partir en m'excusant rapidement. Je me fichais bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Tout ce que je voulais c'était m'en aller loin de Stefan pour _Le_ sortir de ma tête.

* * *

**Voilà la suite ! Dites- moi ce que ça vous inspire !**

**Des hypothèses sur Heather ? J'ai l'intention de faire durer le suspense alors vous avez le temps d'imaginer pleiiiiins de trucs ! XD**

**Je voulez aussi vous demander si vous trouvez cela plausible qu'Heather travaille pour Alaric... Elle n'a que 19 ans et n'est donc pas vraiment majeure aux Etats-Unis... Bref vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Merci encore d''avoir lu ! Léa.**


	3. Ma Crainte Incarnée

**Pas de review sur le dernier chapitre... Vous voulez toujours la suite ou pas ?**

**Ici, rencontre avec notre Damon adoré... Mais pour Heather pas tant que ça... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Abîmée… changée… éteinte… terne… brisée… corrompue. Je ne voyais plus que ça dans la glace. Mes cheveux n'étaient plus brillants comme l'automne au soleil, mais sombres comme une feuille fanée. Mon teint était si blafard qu'on pouvait presque voir la froideur de ma peau.  
La seule chose qui restait inchangée, c'était mes yeux. Ils avaient toujours étaient comme ça. Profonds, intensément bruns, en apparence innocents, révélateurs de toutes mes émotions pour ceux qui savaient chercher assez loin. Peu de gens le pouvaient. _Il_ le pouvait pendant un temps. Mais ce n'était plus pareil maintenant. Le teint cadavérique devait se réveiller au contact de l'eau froide, les cheveux bruns devaient revivre après un passage sous la brosse. Mes yeux devaient rester intacts même avec du mascara pour tenter de ressembler à quelque chose.  
Je devais changer, en tout cas en apparence. Et c'est déterminée à tout recommencer que je me lançais dans un nouveau jour de travail.  
Cela faisait déjà une semaine que j'étais à Mystic Falls. Une semaine que je travaillais avec Ric Saltzman. J'avais appris à le connaître assez facilement, lui et son caractère têtu mais aussi tellement généreux pour ses élèves. Il paraissait m'apprécier tout autant que je le faisais. Je m'étais étrangement intégrée comme une élève sans en être une. Je mangeais en compagnie d'Elena et ses amis. Je restais distante malgré tout. Toujours aussi effrayée par la rapidité de ma nouvelle vie, et oui, je l'avoue, par l'aura étrange de Stefan.  
Mais je m'intégrais tout de même.  
Une nouvelle journée donc. Avec pour prévision l'installation de l'exposition sur l'Egypte Ancienne en salle d'histoire. Je passais ma matinée à effectuer les dernières vérifications sur les panneaux préparés et je prévoyais de les installer après le déjeuner. Vers midi justement, je rejoignais Bonnie et Caroline à une table au soleil.

« Hey Heather ! Alors ces chats ils sont prêts ? » me demanda-t-elle joyeusement. Tiens, pour une fois ce n'était pas moi qui disais des trucs bizarres…  
« Hum… Les chats Caroline ? »  
« Mais tu sais bien ! L'Egypte… Les chats… »  
"Oh ! L'expo ! Oui, j'ai fini ! Je dois juste l'installer en salle d'histoire toute à l'heure… »  
« On te verra en cours alors ! »  
« Ouais… »

Je m'apprêtais à sortir mon déjeuner lorsqu'Elena nous rejoignit. Je n'eus pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'elle était paniquée. Elle me jeta un regard désolé avant de prendre Bonnie et Caroline par le bras pour s'éloigner. Je les suivis discrètement des yeux. Elles rejoignirent Stefan sur le parking. Je ne prenais ces secrets absolument pas mal. J'en avais tellement moi-même. De plus, ils ne me connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps que ça… Lorsque je relevais les yeux de mon sandwich, je remarquai qu'une autre personne avait rejoint leur groupe. Il était grand. Il avait des cheveux de jais, des habits entièrement noirs et même de dos je pouvais voir qu'il était aussi, si ce n'est plus, musclé que Stefan. Même de dos je pouvais voir qu'il me faisait aussi, si ce n'est plus, peur que Stefan. Je savais à _qui_ je penserais s'il se retournait. Je savais à quel point je souffrirais. Alors je baissai les yeux. Et j'attendis que les filles reviennent. Sans Stefan, ni… l'autre.

« Caroline m'a dit que tu avais fini l'expo égyptienne ? » enchaina Elena sans même s'excuser pour quoi que se soit.  
Je la regardai dans les yeux. Elle était contrariée. Elle avait peur. Alors je continuai sur le même sujet pendant tout le déjeuner, l'ennuyant royalement sur les traditions de l'Egypte pharaonique. J'eus tout du moins le mérité de lui changer les idées.  
Je n'aurais jamais, mais alors jamais, pensé que la salle d'histoire pouvait être aussi petite !  
Les panneaux que j'avais préparés étaient bien trop grands ! Je passai donc toute l'heure de cours à les découper et les ré-aménager. Je ne sais combien de fois je pestais m'attirant un commentaire discret d'Alaric : « J'essaye de mener un cours, si tu pouvais arrêter de jurer… » me chuchota-t-il tandis que les élèves étudiaient un texte.

« Si je jure en hiéroglyphes ça t'irait ? »  
« Parfaitement ! »

Je ris légèrement. J'aurais pu jurer en hiéroglyphe intérieurement si je l'avais voulu, mais ce n'était pas aussi soulageant. Et je serais sûrement passée pour une idiote. Bien que personne ne puisse entrer dans ma tête pour y voir les jurons… Hum, mes pensées divaguaient… Reconcentrons-nous ! Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas suffisant, et la cloche sonna alors que je n'avais toujours pas terminé… Bonnie et les autres m'encouragèrent avant d'aller à leur prochain cours. Je me retrouvais seule avec Alaric qui rangeait ses affaires dans mon dos et les pharaons immortels qui me narguaient sur le mur.

« On ne répond plus au téléphone maintenant Ric ? » fit une voix derrière moi.

Je ne me retournais pas : personne ne s'adressant à moi, et je restais concentrée sur le Dieu Horus.

« Pas à tes appels Damon. »

Damon sérieusement… Qui peut s'appeler comme ça…

« Ouch… Blessé, vraiment… » fit l'homme ironiquement « Mais on a un problème tu es au courant quand même… »  
« Oui, je le suis. Va-t-en. »  
« Je ne crois pas que le serial-killer vamp… »  
« Tais-toi ! » cria alors Ric.

Cette fois je me retournais, inquiète pour le professeur et intriguée par l'inconnu provocant.  
Et je n'aurais jamais du… Les deux hommes me regardaient avec de grands yeux. Je n'eus pas du mal à reconnaître l'homme en noir du parking. Et je n'avais pas eu tord. Une frayeur incontrôlable me pris en le voyant. Il était si… beau… si séducteur… si vénéneux. Exactement comme _celui_ qui avait marqué mon corps, mon esprit et ma vie.  
Damon. Le nom lui allait finalement comme un gant. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus sombres de près, mais ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient tout sauf sombres. Ils étaient d'un bleu clair comme l'eau azur des Caraïbes. Pourtant, ils m'alarmaient incroyablement. Quelque chose me disait qu'ils étaient aussi beaux qu'il n'était dangereux.  
Mes mains se mirent à trembler alors que mon regard plongeait dans le sien. Des images passées me frappaient de plein vol, réveillant mes blessures sanglantes. Je faillis gémir tant j'avais mal mais je me retins en fixant mon regard terrifié sur Alaric.

« Heather… Pars, je finirai l'expo… » me dit-il doucement.

Je ne me fis pas prier, et j'attrapai mon sac.  
J'entendis ma Crainte Incarnée murmurer au professeur d'histoire : « Je suis sexy à en faire peur ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à ta délicieuse assistante ? »

« Rien ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle… » répondit Ric en grinçant des dents.

Je n'en écoutai pas plus et quittai la salle. Des larmes amères coulaient sur mes joues. Mon cœur battait à en faire exploser ma poitrine. Je ne voyais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien. Que les déchirures sur tout mon corps et le néant dans mon esprit. _Il_ était encore là dans ma tête. _Il_ le sera toujours. Comment avais-je pu penser pouvoir _l_'oublier.

* * *

**Alors des avis ? Je ne continuerai pas cette histoire si cela ne vous plait pas... Mais la seule façon de le savoir c'est de commenter ! :-D**

** Léa.**

* * *

**Evy: Contente que ça te plaise ! Oui... Damon est Damon... pas Stefan... Mais c'est pour ça que je l'adore ;)**

**Lucie96 et CrazyAngiie : Merci ! Haha... Vous saurez qui est _il_ un jour... Petit à petit... Mais Heather ne va pas tout révéler facilement. Et surtout pas à n'importe qui !**

**EmLam: Merci ! Je n'aime pas lire de fiction Delena en général... J'adore cette romance, bien sûr, mais je préfère les fictions avec des personnages ajoutés parce que je trouve ça plus original ! En tout cas merci beaucoup j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite !**

**klo: Merci beaucoup ! Vous le saurez... Très contente que ça te plaise ! :D**

**Un grand merci aussi à Katie7916 et Flo !**


	4. Un pique-nique à Mystic Falls

**Merci beaucoup de tous vos commentaires ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise vraiment un grand merci !**

**Voilà la suite...**

* * *

J'étais retombée dans l'adolescence. J'avais remonté le temps ça ne pouvait qu'être ça. Sinon comment expliquer que je n'avais qu'une envie : me recroqueviller dans mon lit et regarder un bon film bien violent. J'avais eu l'habitude de faire ça quand j'avais un chagrin d'amour… mais ce n'était pas un chagrin d'amour là… Je ressentais plein de choses envers _Lui_ mais sûrement pas de l'amour. _Il_ m'avait détruite si profondément. _Il_ continuait de le faire à distance. Distance qui ne devait plus être si grande. Je frissonnai rien qu'à l'évoquer.

Je pris le pot de glace qui trainait dans mon frigo et m'installais dans mon canapé en allumant la télévision. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de décider du programme puisque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Plusieurs visages me vinrent à l'esprit : Elena, Matt, Alaric… et _le dernier_ fut vite chassé avant de me bouleverser. J'ouvris et vis que le troisième était le bon.

« Hey… Je venais voir comment tu allais ? » m'annonça Alaric  
« Aussi bien que le pot de glace que je m'apprêtais à attaquer pourquoi ? » répondis-je en me poussant pour le laisser rentrer.  
« Hum… Est-ce que c'est positif ça ? Tu sais… je m'inquiétais pour hier… »  
« Et bien quoi hier ? »

Je faisais semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je voulais qu'il oublie et qu'il s'en aille.

« Heather… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je soupirai, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi facile.

« Je… C'est rien ok ? Excuse-moi à ton ami qui a du me prendre pour une folle… »  
« C'était pas rien… Tu connaissais Damon ou… ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Parce que… »  
« Il ne m'a rien fait du tout… Je… Il y a juste des visages de mon passé qui ne sont pas faciles à oublier. Damon m'a rappelé quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Ok… Hum… Il y a un pique-nique organisé en ville cet après-midi… J'y vais avec Jenna, la tante d'Elena… Ca te dit ? Elena y sera, et Matt et les autres aussi… »

Il changeait de sujet. Intelligent l'historien… Je réfléchis rapidement. J'avais plutôt envie d'y aller. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose même si je savais que le passé ressortait toujours un jour ou l'autre. En même temps, je me sentais fatiguée et je ne voulais pas vraiment voir des gens.  
Je regardais Ric. Il attendait ma réponse patiemment avec compassion et gentillesse. Je l'aimais bien. Il me rappelait un passé plus lointain et plus heureux. Des parents aimants maintenant morts et enterrés. Mais aimants.

« Ok. Tu avais dit un pique-nique mais là c'est un banquet en plein air ! »

Alaric rigolait devant mon expression épatée. Il m'expliqua que Madame Lockwood, la femme du maire avait tendance à exagérer dans l'organisation des évènements mais je ne l'écoutai que distraitement observant les alentours. Musiques, rires et nappes de pique-nique nous entouraient. Il devait y avoir une centaine de personnes réunies sur la place centrale de la ville. Sur une estrade, la fanfare jouait bruyamment, des enfants courraient entre les jambes des grandes personnes, tout le monde s'amusait. Je suivis Ric jusqu'à une table où étaient installées Elena et une jeune femme souriante que j'assumais être Jenna. Elle était splendide, ses cheveux roux brillant sous le soleil qui avait décidé d'accompagner la journée. Je remarquai que les yeux d'Alaric s'allumèrent immédiatement en la voyant.

« Et voilà Heather ! Ric m'a vraiment parlé de toi ! Apparemment tu es parfaite ! » m'annonça-t-elle. Sa remarque me fit sourire et j'étais contente que le professeur m'apprécie.  
« Je sais bien… Il me traite comme une esclave alors je n'ai pas trop le choix… » plaisantai-je ce qui fit rire Jenna également.

L'après-midi passa en douceur, je découvris l'affreuse cuisine de Jenna qui s'excusa tout en riant. En effet, son gâteau au citron était bien trop brûlé pour être comestible. Le pique-nique continuait le soir puisqu'un feu d'artifice avait été organisé et j'avais décidé de rester.  
En début de soirée, Elena me prit à part.

« Heather… Je voulais te parler d'hier. Ric m'a raconté, il était inquiet… Mais je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui s'est passé avec le frère de Stefan… »  
« Damon est le frère de Stefan ! J'aurais du m'en douter… » m'exclamai-je  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda la jolie brune suspicieusement  
« Ils se… ressemblent assez. Enfin bref, il ne s'est rien passé du tout ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde à l'air obsédé par ce Damon… Je ne le connais pas et ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute si j'ai réagi aussi mal… J'ai faibli c'est tout… »  
« Comment ça qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » continua-t-elle  
« Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter mais Damon me rappelle une personne qui m'a faite souffrir. Stefan aussi d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je suis distante avec lui. Je suis désolée… »  
« Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est moi qui suis désolée que tu aies souffert… Mais je t'assure que Stefan est un garçon très gentil, il ne te fera jamais rien. Quant à Damon, et bien… Ne t'approche pas de lui. »

Je hochai la tête. Il était assez évident que ce n'était pas une personne fréquentable. Cela ne se voyait rien que dans son attitude : provocante et agaçante. J'en fis part à Elena qui me sourit.

« Et il est comme ça tout le temps. »

Nous avions marché côte à côte pendant toute la conversation et nous arrivions au stand de l'école primaire. Les enfants vendaient des cakes et ils furent si adorables que j'en achetais deux, en offrant un à Elena. Alors que je m'apprêtais à gouter ma pâtisserie, n'écoutant que distraitement l'histoire de ma compagne, je sentais la présence d'un ingrédient étrange. Cela ne pouvait pas être… Je ne savais pas qu'on l'utilisait en cuisine… C'était tellement dur à trouver...

« Elena, il n'a pas un goût bizarre ton gâteau ? » la coupai-je. Elle me jeta un regard étonné.  
« Tu… tu peux le sentir ? »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle paraissait si surprise…

« Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ? »  
« Et toi de quoi tu parles ? »

On s'était arrêté au milieu de la place, et on se regardait toutes deux dans les yeux comme si l'on avait aperçu un spectre. Savait-elle vraiment de quoi je parlais ? Etais-ce surtout vraiment la plante que j'avais reconnue ? Pourquoi avais-je soudain l'impression que tout autour de moi n'était que manigances et que les gâteaux avaient été préparés dans un but précis ? J'étais légèrement perdue mais Elena coupa mes pensées en riant, embarrassée.

« Désolé… Je n'ai pas vraiment suivi notre conversation là… On retourne voir les autres ? » me fit elle avec un sourire enjoué.

J'acceptais et la suivais, mais je voyais bien qu'une chose bizarre venait de se passer et que la fille Gilbert me jouait la comédie.

« Ouais mais franchement un feu d'artifice pour un simple pique-nique c'est quand même exagéré… » se plaignait Bonnie alors qu'on rejoignait le groupe.  
« Oh moi ça me va… Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je n'en ai pas vu… » lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit gentiment. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé à vrai dire. Je crois que je ne me rappelais même plus que ce genre de divertissement existait. Alors c'est assez excitée que je m'asseyais entre Elena et Caroline dans l'herbe pour observer le feu d'artifice.

« Alors Heather… Un petit-ami ? » me demanda Caroline à peine assise.  
« Excuse-moi ? » m'exclamai-je choquée alors que j'entendais Elena lui murmurer de se taire.  
« Je te demande si tu as un petit-ami… Je veux juste faire connaissance… »

La jeune blonde avait l'air si dépitée que je ne pus m'empêcher de regretter mon ton dur.

« Je… C'est rien… Non, aucun petit-ami… » lui avouai-je alors.  
« Oh… » fit-elle comme si elle comprenait « Ex compliqué ? Je comprends… » me confia-t-elle

Je hochais la tête en continuant de regarder le feu qui venait de commencer. Les gerbes de couleur lumineuse explosaient avec grands bruits mais ils me plaisaient car ils couvraient les bruits de la conversation que je comptais éviter. Malheureusement la lycéenne était coriace… « C'est lui… l'horrible personne qui t'a tant bouleversée quand tu as rencontré Damon ? » me hurla-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

Je la regardai avec des yeux ébahis et lui criai à mon tour : « Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ? »

« Non ! »  
« Alors oui ! Mais je ne veux pas en parler ! »  
« Le passé, enfoui, finit par pourrir… » me dit-elle.

Je la fixai. Elle avait raison, mais que faire d'autre ? Il suffisait que j'_y_ pense pour avoir envie de creuser prématurément ma tombe. Je ne pouvais pas simplement tout laisser sortir et reprendre ma vie. Si ils savaient ce qu'_il_ m'avait fait, et ce qu'_il_ était, ils laisseraient tomber mon cas désespéré. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on se préoccupe de moi. Personne ne l'avait vraiment fait et cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi tout le monde ne pouvait-il pas être égoïste pour une fois !

« Oui et bien… Qu'il pourrisse. Je le préfère comme ça de toute façon… » répondis-je et je me détournai de la blonde pour clore la conversation.

Je m'allongeais doucement dans l'herbe et dirigeais mon regard vers les lumières du ciel. Paradoxalement, le bruit que les pétards faisaient me calmait. Je n'avais plus besoin de penser à _lui._ Je pouvais juste écouter et regarder et me demander comment j'avais pu m'en passer pendant tout ce temps. Mais je n'avais pas été aussi calme depuis longtemps. Alors le premier effet que cela eut sur moi fut de m'endormir…

* * *

**Pas de Damon cette fois ci... Dans le prochain, on ne verra que lui (ou presque...) promis ! :-D**

**Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?**  
**Des hypothèses sur Heather... Je sais c'est flou... Je vous l'ai dit je vais vous faire mariner ! XD Enfin pas trop quand même n'ayez pas peur... :-D**

**Que pensez-vous du dialogue avec Elena ?Des hypothèses ici également ?**

**Mes interprétations de Jenna et Caroline ? Fidèles ? Si non, à votre goût quand même ?**

**Je veux TOUT savoir ! XD**

**Encore un grand merci j'espère que vous aimerez la suite ! Léa**

* * *

**Lafraise: Merci beaucoup ! T'inquiètes pas vous aurez la suite, elle est déjà écrite ! Je peux vous dire que Damon va entrer en action... XD**

**loulou: :-O Ca m'a fait super plaisir merci ! C'est vrai que c'est inquiétant pour un auteur de créer le mystère ou le suspens... Si c'est réussi je suis super contente ! **

**Merci vous êtes géniaux ! :D**


	5. Confrontation

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires ! Ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que vous aimerez le prochain chapitre !**

* * *

« Alors c'est elle ? »

« Ne parle pas comme ça Damon… »  
« Quoi ! Je ne la reconnais pas tellement la dernière fois on aurait dit une furie… »  
« Arrête. Alors ? Tu la connais oui ou non ? »  
« Nope. Jamais vu avant l'autre jour. »  
« C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'elle en sait beaucoup. Elle a reconnu la verveine dans les gâteaux… »  
« Et elle est arrivée en même temps que le psychopathe tueur de Vierges… »  
« Oui c'est vrai ! Je n'avais pas fait attention… »  
« Bon on la réveille ou pas ? »  
« NON ! »

Trop tard… J'étais déjà réveillée. Et le dialogue que j'avais entendu m'inquiétait fortement. J'ouvrais les yeux un peu désorientée et déterminée à m'enfuir à la première occasion. Je vis alors des personnes penchées sur moi et je me redressais réalisant que je m'étais endormie dans l'herbe pendant le feu.

« Que… Quelle heure il est ? » demandai-je aux visages confus au dessus de moi.  
« Tard… » me répondit Elena.  
« Oh… Je… Je me suis endormie… Alaric tu voudrais bien me ramener ? »  
« Non je ne crois pas non… » me coupa froidement la voix de Damon.

Je frissonnai et jurai intérieurement…

« Quoi ? » lui demandai-je la voix tremblant légèrement alors que ses yeux me fixaient durement.  
« C'est moi qui te ramène. On va en profiter pour parler. »

Et sur ces paroles il se dirigea vers le parking, ne se retournant même pas pour voir si je suivais. Je regardai les autres personnes, confuse. Ils ne laissaient rien transparaitre. Je ne savais pas si je devais y aller ou pas. Elena m'avait prévenu que Damon n'était pas fréquentable et là elle avait l'air de s'attendre à ce que je le suive. Je me tournai vers Alaric, il me fit un mouvement de tête pour m'encourager à y aller. Je m'apprêtais à protester mais sans savoir pourquoi je me sentis tout d'un coup trahie et je n'eus qu'une envie, me dérober à leurs regards et fuir. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas. Damon klaxonna. Je savais que j'allais le regretter amèrement et plus tard je me demandai pourquoi j'avais été aussi idiote, mais j'entrai tout de même dans la voiture et m'assis sur le siège avant.

« Prête pour un interrogatoire ? » me demanda-t-il en démarrant.  
« Non. » répondis-je simplement.  
« Tu n'as pas le choix. Pourquoi es-tu venue à Mystic Fall ? »  
« Pourquoi vous avez tous peur de moi ? »

Damon me regarda bizarrement.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »  
« Alors pourquoi vous avez besoin de m'interroger ? »

Il ne répondit tout d'abord pas. Et après un moment de silence il reprit ses questions.

« D'où viens-tu ? »  
« Washington… »  
« Hum… La capitale, bon choix… Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? »  
Je soupirai bruyamment « Besoin de changer ! J'aurais peut-être du rester en enfer finalement ! »  
« Quel enfer ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Voilà… Il fallait vraiment que je me tienne éloignée de Damon. La première fois que je l'avais vu j'avais fondu en larmes et maintenant je me mettais à dire tout ce que je ne voulais pas dire.

« Rien. Tourne là. » lui indiquai-je.  
« Tu aimes les mystères pas vrai ? Tu essaies de te rendre intéressante peut-être ? »  
« Quoi ! Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Le brun ténébreux et mystérieux qui drague tout ce qui bouge ! »  
« D'où tu sais que je suis comme ça hein ? »  
« Elena… » grommelai-je « Et on ne peut pas dire que tu te démarques vraiment de tous les autres… »

Damon ne releva pas et continua.

« Tout à l'heure, tu as reconnu une herbe dans ta pâtisserie, tu peux me dire laquelle ?»  
« Non. »  
« Si, tu le peux. Tu es au courant de beaucoup plus que tu ne veux le laisser croire. »  
« A propos de quoi ? » le défiai-je du regard bien qu'en vérité je sois pétrifiée.  
« Les vampires ? » chuchota-t-il énigmatiquement en s'approchant de moi avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

On y était. Je m'y attendais au fond. On ne pouvait pas les trouver qu'à Washington. Et Damon était le stéréotype du vampire. Ténébreux, secret et effrayamment beau. Stefan aussi en était un évidemment. Mes peurs s'expliquaient. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je ne les avais pas reconnus aussitôt. Peut-être parce qu'ils marchaient en plein jour mais un coup d'œil à la main de Damon élimina le mystère.  
Rien que l'idée de vampire réveillait mes plaies et je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer mon bras en grimaçant.

« Arrête-toi. » lui ordonnai-je  
« Non. »  
« Je ne te dirai rien. »  
« Alors tu ne sortiras pas. »  
« Oui je sais beaucoup à propos des vampires mais non je ne dirai ni quoi, ni pourquoi. Je ne suis pas assez débile pour tout révéler à l'ennemi. Laisse-moi partir. »  
« Comment expliques-tu que 3 jours après ton arrivée, un autre vampire inconnu et violent soit arrivé aussi ? »  
« Je… Je ne savais pas ! Ce n'est pas moi ! »  
« Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas toi idiote ! J'entends encore tes battements de cœur ! »

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils. C'était une remarque assez étrange. Qu'insinuait-il alors ? Je ne comprenais plus…

« Alors quoi ! »  
« Personne ne t'aurait suivi par hasard ? » dit-il avec un haussement de sourcil affreusement arrogant.

J'hésitai… Bien sûr _il_ aurait pu me suivre. Mais ça m'effrayait trop pour que j'y pense. Tous ces innocents tués… et ça serait de ma faute ? Des fois, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un voulait vraiment que je me suicide. Nous étions arrivés devant chez moi.

« Je ne sais pas ! »  
" Quels vampires connaissais-tu ? Des noms. »

Je secouais la tête.

« Tu sais que si tu n'aides pas ce sera de ta faute. »

Je ne voulais plus voir Damon. Je ne voulais plus voir personne. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça mais les ennuis aimaient vraiment me suivre.

« Je peux le supporter. Au revoir Damon. »

Et je sortis de la voiture sans lui laisser le temps de verrouiller la voiture.  
Malheureusement il n'avait pas décidé d'abandonner. Juste avant que je n'atteigne ma porte, le vampire était devant moi. Je me demandai vaguement pourquoi il n'était pas intervenu plus tôt.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ne pas obtenir ce que je veux. »  
_« Le pauvre enfant gâté !_ » avais-je envie de lui crier, mais je n'en fis rien. Je me contentais de le regarder attendant qu'il parle à nouveau.  
« Je suppose que tu prends de la verveine, alors pour toi ce sera la manière forte. » Et il exécuta sa menace en me prenant par la gorge.  
« Dis-moi qui est le vampire qui t'as suivi ! » grogna-t-il alors que ses dents s'allongeaient et que les ombres gagnaient ses yeux.

Non ! Il n'allait surement pas gagner. Pas après tout ce que j'avais fait pour _lui_ échapper. Si je racontais, je pouvais être sûre qu'il me retrouverait avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire Verveine.

« Je ne suis pas stupide. Si je parle, je meurs. » dis-je faiblement alors que mes pieds ne touchaient presque plus le sol.  
« Tu te tais et tu meurs aussi. »

Damon commençais à être contrarié. Bien.

« J'ai l'habitude des menaces. Tue-moi mais tu ne sauras jamais ce qui TE menace avant qu'_il_ ne te tombe dessus. »

Il me lâcha et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas montrer que je manquais d'air.

« Qui ? » cracha-t-il  
« _Son_ nom est _Nolan_. Voilà tout ce que je peux te dire. »  
« Tu mens. »  
« C'est tout ce que tu auras Damon. » lui affirmai-je avant de rentrer dans la maison. Je le regardais rager quelques instants puis fermais la porte en la claquant.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Trouvez-vous Damon fidèle à lui-même ?**  
**Que pensez-vous de la confrontation ?  
****Vous en savez un peu plus sur le _il_ mystérieux... Vous en voulez plus ? :-D**

**Review please !**

** Léa.**


	6. Une prison de vampire

**Hey ! Je suis de retour ! Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps mais j'étais un peu débordée et ensuite... J'ai perdu toutes mes fictions... Donc je dois TOUT réécrire... Et ça m'embête vraiment... Enfin bref en tout cas voilà la suite !**

**Petit récapitulatif: Heather Moran, 19 ans est arrivée à Mystic Falls avec un secret et un passé plus que lourd. Elle a du mal à se réintégrer et ayant abandonné ses études a du mal à trouver du travail... Jusqu'à Alaric... En effet, Heather est devenue l'assistante d'Alaric et travaille au lycée comme n'importe quel élève. Mais un jour, elle rencontre Damon Salvatore. Et elle sait instantannément _qui_ il lui rapelle. Très vite Heather découvre le secret de Mystic Falls. Les vampires. On dirait qu'elle ne peut aller nulle part sans leur tomber dessus. Mais ceux-là sont dans le pétrain car un autre vampire hostile est arrivé et sème les morts. Aurait-ce quelque chose à voir avec Heather ? Peut-être bien, mais ça elle ne le dira pas, elle n'est pas stupide... et elle ne veut pas mourrir.  
Seuleument Damon Salvatore n'abandonne pas comme ça, et en raccompagnant ****"gentimment"****chez elle une Heather terrifiée mais têtue, il entamme un interrogatoire. Cependant la jeune femme est résistante... même aux menaces physiques... Et la seule chose qu'apprendra Damon est un nom. _Nolan_.**

**Voilà ! Dans ce chapitre on retrouve Alaric ! Et encore du Damon ! (Miam !)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'y allais. Je n'avais quasiment pas dormi, enchaînant cauchemars sur cauchemars. Je n'aurais jamais du me lever, je n'aurais jamais du aller travailler. Mais j'imaginais très bien Alaric débarquer ici pour voir si j'allais bien, ou pour me trainer au boulot… Alors j'y étais, marchant dans la cour du lycée de Mystic Falls, et j'avais l'impression que tout le monde m'observait. Bien sûr je devenais paranoïaque.

Les seuls qui me fixaient vraiment étaient Elena et les autres. Elena avait l'air si triste et effrayé. Je détournai les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser attendrir. Je ne pouvais pas m'attacher. Peu importe qu'ils soient effrayés, qu'ils se débrouillent puisque je l'avais fait moi.

Je passai la matinée à faire des recherches avec la bibliothécaire du lycée. Mais à midi, je n'avais plus le choix. Je devais aller voir Alaric pour lui apporter des papiers.

Je toquai timidement à la porte de sa classe vide. Il était seul et regardait par la fenêtre.

« Ric ? Je… Je t'apporte les infos que tu avais demandées… »

Le professeur se retourna lentement vers moi et à ce moment là je pensai que j'étais foutue.

« Heather… » commença-t-il alors que je secouais la tête en appréhension. « Heather tu ne comprends pas, tu dois nous dire qui c'est. Nous sommes tous en danger… »  
« Mais si je parle il va me retrouver ! » le coupai-je.  
« On te protègera ! »  
« Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous ne pouvez RIEN faire ! Oh mon Dieu vous ne comprenez pas ! »  
« Alors explique-nous ! » Alaric était presque suppliant.

Alors que je regardais dans ses yeux, je vis une profonde inquiétude. Comment pouvais-je savoir si c'était pour moi ou pour sa propre vie !

« NON. » fis-je en haussant la voix. « Non j'en ai marre de tout ça ! Je ne m'occupe plus de personne maintenant ! Personne tu m'entends ! Parce que personne ne s'est occupé de moi avant ! Pourquoi je devrais vous aider ! Je crois que j'ai assez souffert ! J'ai été assez torturée maintenant c'est mon tour d'être en sécurité ! »  
« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Heather ! »  
« Je te l'ai dit ! Il m'a torturé comme personne et c'était encore pire puisque j'étais consentante ! »

Je vis clairement qu'Alaric ne comprenait pas. Bien sûr que non.

« Ce n'est pas la peine Alaric. Je ne peux pas faire ça. » conclus-je avant de quitter la salle en laissant les papiers tomber par terre.

J'étais devenue tellement attachée à Alaric. Et si vite. Le voir aussi inquiet était comme un coup de point dans le ventre.  
Je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Je n'avais plus rien à faire de la journée, à quoi bon rester ?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit moi ? Pourquoi avais-je été aussi idiote ? Pourquoi encore maintenant _il_ me suivait ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devais TOUJOURS souffrir ! Tant de questions dans ma vie.  
Oui, tant de pourquoi, pourtant il y en avait un qui ne se posait pas… : Pourquoi Damon Salvatore était-il nonchalamment appuyé sur ma voiture ?  
Je l'attendais depuis que j'avais franchi le pas de ma porte ce matin. C'était évident qu'il n'allait pas en rester là.  
Alors que je m'approchais, Damon me jeta un coup d'œil, ouvrit un dossier et se mit à lire.

« Heather Moran 19 ans, née le 2 février 1993 Mickey Moran, son père, épicier Rose Moran, sa mère, journaliste enfant unique se casse le bras à 7 ans en tombant d'un arbre premier rôle dans la pièce Le Petit Chaperon Rouge jouée à 10 ans des notes exemplaires durant tout son cursus scolaire un premier amour dans un camp de vacances à 10 ans également mais son premier sérieux petit-ami à 16 ans, un con si tu veux mon avis deuxième sérieuse relation en dernière année de lycée, mauvais choix également, c'est une constante apparemment… des parents morts à la fin du lycée puis un début d'études d'histoire et de muséologie à l'université mais le 15 juillet de l'année dernière, Heather Moran disparait de la surface de la terre. Pfiou ! Disparue ! Des recherches entamée par la police mais jamais finies. Je vois que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de teindre tes cheveux ou quoi que se soit… Pas très prudent… » Damon marqua une pose et claqua le dossier. « Alors ? A quel point j'ai été bon ? »

« C'est bien tu sais faire tes recherches Damon. Maintenant laisse-moi partir… »  
« Tu sais… » fit-il en regardant le ciel comme s'il réfléchissait profondément. « Si tu ne veux rien dire je pourrais aussi bien te tuer… »  
« Sauf que si tu fais ça tu ne sauras rien… »

Damon me fixais maintenant au fin fond de mes yeux. J'aurais bien soutenu le regard si une douleur lancinante ne m'avait pas transpercée le ventre au même instant.

« Je vais partir si c'est tout ce que vous voulez ! »  
Damon haussa un sourcil « Vraiment ? Aussi facile que ça ? »  
« Je suis venue ici pour fuir mon passé pas pour qu'il me frappe de plein fouet à tous les coins de rues ! »  
« Oh Ciel pourquoi si dramatique ? On dirait Stefan ! » fit-il avec un sourire impertinent.

Je ne prêtai pas attention et estimant que j'avais finis, je fis le tour de ma voiture pour essayer de rentrer du côté passager. Mais à peine eussé-je la main sur la poignée que Damon se trouvais déjà au volant. Sans rien dire je montai également et il démarra. Je restai complètement silencieuse pendant tout le trajet et Damon fit de même mais la tension restait. Lorsqu'il tourna dans ma rue je me demandai ce que je pouvais bien dire. « Au revoir ? » « Adieu ? » Surement pas « Merci… ». Mais je n'eus l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit parce que Damon ne s'arrêta pas devant chez moi.

« C'était là… Damon arrête-toi ! Qu'es-ce que tu fais, laisse moi sortir Damon ! »

Je vis ses mâchoires se contracter mais Damon ne dit absolument rien. Il continua sa route, et moi je paniquai complètement. Mes ongles étaient enfoncés dans mes cuisses parce que j'essayais d'arrêter mes tremblements et pourtant cela ne suffisait pas. Ma respiration s'était tellement accélérée que j'avais l'impression de manquer d'air et j'étais sûre que la musique que faisait mon cœur devait lui donner la migraine. Tant mieux…

Le vampire arrêta la voiture devant une grande maison… Ok un magnifique et vieux manoir mais je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention aux détails à ce moment-là…  
J'ouvris immédiatement la porte pour m'enfuir mais en un souffle de vent Damon était devant moi. Je levai la tête vers lui et bien que cela ne dura qu'une seconde, lorsque je le regardai paniquée dans les yeux, je vis qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire et que je devais m'en inquiéter.  
Damon me prit par la taille et en un instant on n'était plus là et j'heurtai un sol froid et dur. J'avais oublié la sensation de la vitesse vampirique mais maintenant je me souvenais que je détestais ça. J'entendis une porte métallique se fermer et je regardai autour de moi. Une cave. Damon m'avait enfermée dans une cave humide qui paraissait prévue pour servir de prison. Il me regardait avec un air déterminé à travers une ouverture dans la porte.

« Tu resteras là jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à parler. Et si je trouve ça trop long… et bien j'emploierai ma méthode préférée… J'ai faim. Pas toi ? »

Et Damon me laissa là, sur le sol glacé de ma prison, non sans un sourire qui s'ajouta à ma peur pour me faire trembler de toutes parts.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? Oui Damon est bien Damon... Et ça me plait énormément à moi ! XD**  
**Que pensez-vous d'Alaric ? J'ai peur d'être tombée un peu trop dans le père protecteur, qu'en pensez-vous ?**  
**J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas non plus qu'Heather en fait trop avec son passé ?**

**Enfin bref j'attend vos commentaires qui me font toujours aussi plaisir !**

**Léa.**


	7. Tue-moi

**Voilà la suite ! Je sais que ça a un peu... (beaucoup ?) tardé mais bon il est là alors dites- moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté mes précédents chapitres et qui me suivent ! Franchement vous êtes géniaux ! Merciiiiiii ! :D**

* * *

Le froid est un sentiment vicieux. Il vous tient éveillé lorsque vous voulez dormir. Il vous fait souffrir et vous court après où que vous alliez. Le froid est un élément changeant qui peut se faufiler jusque dans votre âme et vous rendre complètement fou. Le froid est la mort. Et comme le froid m'enveloppait je ne pouvais dormir. Je ne pouvais plus que réfléchir. Je savais ce que je voulais. Et ce que je savais était que je ne voulais plus. Je me sentais terriblement lâche. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire les gens pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient je savais très bien que j'étais pathétique. Egoïste. Mais ils ne savaient rien n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne savaient absolument pas à quel point j'avais souffert. Comment je m'étais consumée. Et que fait une allumette une fois consumée ? Elle disparaît. C'était tout ce que j'avais envie de faire. Etre lâche, oui. Etre pathétique, oui. Peu importe, je n'avais plus envie de me battre. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour ça.  
Toute la nuit j'étais restée enroulée sur moi-même dans la cave. Damon vint tard dans la matinée. Il ouvrit la porte et me regarda. Je fis de même et y mit toute la haine que je pouvais encore contenir.

« On a choisi ? »  
« Non… Je ne sais pas encore si je préfère mourir de tes mains ou des _siennes_… »  
« Et bien… Moi je choisirai le plus sexy donc y'a pas de doute c'est moi… »

Je ne pus contrôler mon ricanement devant son arrogance.

« Ouais… C'est ça tant que tu y crois… Tue-moi » lui dis-je ironiquement. Cela le mit clairement en colère puisqu'il n'hésita pas une seconde.

Je fus plaquée contre le mur. Violemment, comme tout ce que Damon savait faire. Mon cerveau paralysé me donna l'impression que le mur s'enfonçait sous la force du vampire. Je le regardai alors que ses dents s'allongeaient et que ses yeux changeaient. J'entendis le grognement d'un vampire assoiffé comme si c'était la première fois. Non… Comme pour la dernière fois…  
Ses mains vinrent et arrachèrent mon tee-shirt, pourtant j'avais encore l'impression de les sentir sur mon ventre après le choc. Ses doigts effleuraient ma peau comme les lames de poignards glacés. Je me préparai. Je fermai les yeux. J'attendais. La _dernière_ morsure. Mais elle ne vint jamais.  
Il n'attaquait pas. Effrayée, je levai mes yeux vers lui. Et je ne compris absolument pas ce que je vis. Damon me lâcha et me regarda de haut en bas. L'arrogant et confiant vampire était clairement effaré. Surpris. Presque dégouté. De moi ? Comment ce meurtrier pouvait être étonné au point d'oublier de me tuer ?

« Qu'est-ce que… Qui t'as fait ça ? » bégaya le brun sans me quitter des yeux.  
« Quoi ? » demandai-je en tremblant.  
« Tu es détruite… »

Ma voix se coinça dans ma gorge. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ?! Enfin… je savais de quoi il parlait… mais comment lui pouvait-il le dire ! Etais-je aussi horrible que Damon Salvatore en était écœuré ?  
Le temps d'un battement de paupière, Damon fut parti et j'étais à nouveau seule. Mais peu de temps après de nouveaux pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, la voix d'Alaric me parvint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Damon. Si tu… »  
« Pourquoi toujours moi ! » fit le vampire d'une voix faussement outrée. « Pour une fois je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire… Juste… Regarde là Ric… »

Le professeur pénétra dans la pièce et me regarda. Immédiatement je retrouvai la même expression que Damon avait eut. Mais il y avait autre chose… Alaric était terriblement inquiet.

« Ce n'est pas… Mon Dieu Heather tu dois nous dire qui t'as fait ça ! Tu ne peux pas… Tu as besoin d'aide Heather… » fit il en s'approchant rapidement de moi.

Il s'était accroupi à mes côtés et me regardait dans les yeux. Je ne le quittai pas.

« Quoi ! Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! »  
« Mais enfin regarde-toi Heather ! »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je baissai vraiment le regard sur moi-même. Lentement, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un ralenti comme au cinéma mais c'était bien moi qui était pétrifiée à l'idée de me regarder. Et avec raison.  
Ma peau était pâle jusqu'à en paraître transparente. Ou du moins c'était ce que l'on pouvait voir entre les différentes marques qui couvraient presque tout mon corps. _Il_ avait évité les parties les plus voyantes bien sûr… mais les cicatrices étaient si profondes et nombreuses qu'on ne le remarquait presque pas. Damon n'avait pu faire quoi que ce soit car il n'y avait plus d'endroit à mordre. Des lunes blanches s'étalaient sur ma peau, des croissants abîmés et édentés. Parfois les blessures n'étaient pas tout à fait refermées, le sang séché tranchait le regard comme une goutte d'encre sur une feuille blanche, et ma peau avait été aspergée. _Il_ aimait varier aussi, c'est pourquoi entre les morsures s'incrustaient les marques de ses ongles ou d'un crayon à papier qui passait par là sans rien demander. J'étais ignoble. Les larmes aux yeux, je regardai Alaric sans vraiment le voir.

« D'accord… D'accord je vais parler… »

* * *

**Comment trouvez-vous les personnages dans ce chapitre ? Les trouvez-vous fidèles ? C'est ce qui m'inquiète toujours :-)**  
**Et la description d'Heather... ? Vous voyez un peu où je veux en venir ? Si non, ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain chapitre Heather explique tout ! Promis ! Enfin si vous voulez toujours savoir la suite bien sûr... Dites-moi ! XD**  
**Et je suis désolée si vous trouvez le chapitre trop court !**


	8. Explications et plans secrets

**Voilà voilà ! Je sais que je met du temps entre les chapitres mais sachez que je n'ai abandonné aucune de mes fictions c'est juste que mon inspiration varie souvent de l'une à l'autre ! En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et comme d'habitude j'attend vos avis ! D'ailleurs merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me suivent, décidément ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur de voir qu'une nouvelle personne suit mon histoire ou a laissé une review alors merci merci merci !**

**Ce chapitre est le temps de la grande révélation ! Vous allez enfin savoir ce qui effraie tant Heather et qui menace Mystic Falls alors si vous trouvez que quelque chose cloche dites le moi !**

* * *

« Il s'appelle _Nolan Mercurio_. Je l'ai rencontré juste après que mes parents soient morts en entrant à l'université. Il était juste gentil, on se fréquentait d'une façon tout à fait normale… Jamais je ne me serais doutée que… »

Je regardai autour de moi. Grâce aux insistances d'Alaric j'avais été conduite dans le salon et les Salavatore avaient été rejoints par Elena, Bonnie et Caroline. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire que la jolie blonde était une vampire. Ou que Bonnie était une puissante sorcière. Mais pour l'instant je ne me concentrais pas la dessus.

« Au bout d'un moment, j'ai remarqué qu'il était plutôt étrange juste… différent. Mais je m'accrochais. Je m'accrochais parce que je croyais être amoureuse. Et c'est après quelques mois qu'il a commencé à devenir violent. Plus violent que n'importe quel fait divers dont on peut entendre parler. Il m'enfermait dans la maison et parfois il s'en allait pendant des jours sans jamais me dire ce qu'il faisait. Quand il rentrait c'était chaque fois la même chose, il buvait mon sang si souvent que je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir eut mal. Il me torturait presque chaque jour où il était présent. Il me disait que j'étais importante, que seul moi pouvais le nourrir, qu'il était devenu accro à mon sang, que je _devais_ souffrir… Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps cette situation a duré, mais je sais que je devenais de plus en plus faible et que je n'arrivais plus à le supporter. Bien sûr il me donnait son sang presque à chaque fois pour que je guérisse, et bien sûr les cicatrices n'ont jamais disparu… »

« Non. Ce n'est pas normal Heather. Lorsqu'on est soigné par du sang de vampire, les cicatrices finissent par disparaître… » me coupa gentiment Alaric.

« Oui… Et bien pas les miennes… » fis-je plutôt étonnée. « En tout cas, la situation allait de pire en pire. Et un jour alors qu'à nouveau il m'attaquait,  
j'ai craqué. « Tu me fais mal. » c'est tout ce que j'ai dit. Juste ça. Et il m'a lâché. Il m'a regardé d'un air complètement abasourdi et il est parti. Je n'ai pas très bien compris. Mais en tout cas il n'a pas pris la peine de m'enfermer alors j'ai pris mes affaires et je me suis enfuie. Et c'est ce que je fais depuis, je fuis. »

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais au final qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Damon en sirotant un verre de whisky. Il avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire.  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Ce n'est pas vraiment un vampire Heather, et ce n'est pas un loup-garou. Je l'ai senti des qu'il est arrivé en ville. Il est quelque chose de différent… » expliqua Bonnie

Bien que je fus choquée d'apprendre que les loups-garous existaient aussi j'essayai de ne pas le montrer. Après tout, j'aurai du m'y attendre.

« Bon loup-garou ou vampire, peu importe, on s'en débarrasse et on fait la fête. » dit Damon comme s'il parlait du programme télé.  
« Ne soit pas idiot on ne peut pas se précipiter sans rien savoir. C'est du suicide ! » s'exclama Elena.  
« Parle pour toi... Je peux facilement m'en occuper quoi qu'il soit ! » protesta Damon avec un sourire ironique.

Stefan essaya de le raisonner comme d'habitude et Damon finit par abandonner.

« Faites ce que vous voulez mais ne venez pas vous plaindre à Damon si d'autres personnes sont blessées pendant que vous « essayez d'en apprendre  
plus »… »

Et sur ce commentaire agacé, Damon sortit son verre toujours à la main.

J'étais embarrassée. Stefan et les autres essayaient d'élaborer un plan. D'abord je ne comprenais pas qu'on me croit aussi facilement, j'aurais bien pu mentir. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait, cela ne servait à rien. Ensuite, je n'étais pas d'accord avec les autres. Ça me coûtait de le dire mais je voulais suivre le plan de Damon tout aussi dangereux et stupide qu'il pouvait être. D'autres personnes allaient mourir si on n'agissait pas vite. Je le savais. Cela m'embêtait fortement mais j'avais besoin de Damon.  
Je me levai doucement et prétextant d'aller aux toilettes je sortis sous le porche où je trouvai le vampire en blouson de cuir.

« On ne peux déjà plus se passer de moi Heather ? » m'accueillit Damon avec son sourire le plus séduisant.

Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre la murette et c'est vrai qu'il était beau. Mais il m'en fallait plus, il avait essayé de me tuer après tout.

« Tu aimerais bien… » plaisantai-je « Non je… »

J'hésitai un moment. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment lui expliquer, et il me regardait avec ses beaux yeux perçants.

« Je veux faire à ta manière. » annonçai-je simplement.  
« Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle… » répondit-il en s'approchant de moi d'une démarche de prédateur.  
« Non je… arrête de mettre des allusions dans chacune de tes phrases ! » fis-je exaspérée en posant mes mains sur sa poitrine et en le repoussant légèrement.

Ça n'eut aucun effet bien sûr mais Damon ne bougea plus. Il n'était plus très loin de moi maintenant et je gardais mes mains sur son torse pour le garder à distance.

« On doit le tuer maintenant. Si on ne fait rien il va continuer à tuer. J'ai besoin de toi Damon. » continuai-je.

Ma voix tremblait légèrement. « J'ai besoin de toi. » J'avais déjà dis ces mots à un vampire avant. Enfin, une sorte de vampire… Et ça ne s'était pas bien fini pour moi.  
Damon me regarda fixement un moment. Il semblait être traversé de centaines de pensées à la fois mais impossible de déchiffrer lesquelles sur son visage pâle. J'avais peur qu'il ne veuille pas, qu'il m'envoie balader, et que je sois condamnée à voir des gens mourir.  
Je le vis alors lever la main et l'approcher de moi. Je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir peur. Ses doigts glacés essuyèrent une larme que je ne savais pas avoir versée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça tout d'un coup.

« C'est bon. Je vais t'aider. » dit-il doucement, mais il était si près que je l'entendis.

Je fus vraiment soulagée… mais peut être n'aurais-je pas du.

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est un peu court et j'en suis désolée mais j'essaye de couper au mieux !**

**En tout cas qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Trouvez-vous que l'histoire de Heather colle ? Et puis Damon ? Toujours fidèle à lui-même n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bref, je veux tout savoir ! XD**

**PS: Au fait le dernier épisode de Vampire Diaries... MAMAMIA je crois que je gueulais toute seule dans mon lit à 23h du soir à la fin de l'épisode. C'était parfait. Et ça va se compliquer...**

**-Léa, qui bave devant I.S.**


	9. Un appel redouté

**Bonjour bonjour ! Et une bonne année à tous et à toutes ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de la fiction et le premier de l'année alors j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Encore une fois dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous voulez la suite etc...**

**Ce qui s'est passé précédemment: Heather Moran est arrivée à Mystic Falls avec tous ses secrets. Des secrets qui ne plaisent pas trop à Damon et sa bande... Alors quand un autre vampire meurtrier arrive en ville, il se charge d'interroger la jeune fille comme il en a le secret. SA technique ne marche pas tellement mais finalement Heather raconte son histoire quand même. _Nolan Mercurio_ est le meurtrier, il est incroyablement fort et a une obsession envers la jeune femme. Bonnie la sorcière explique alors que ce n'est pas un vampire, ni un loup-garou. C'est autre chose... Et pendant que Stefan organise un plan pour découvrir sa nature sans prendre de risques, Heather fait un pacte avec Damon pour tuer Nolan avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres morts... Ça va donner...**

**Vous remarquerez que j'ai changé de point de vue du narrateur j'espère que cela ne vous perturbera pas trop !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était une pluie sombre qui tombait sur Mystic Falls ce jour là. Enfin, c'était surtout le cœur de ses habitants qui était sombre… Enfin, le cœur de certains de ses habitants.

« Je vous remercie Mme Fanning. Vraiment je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous. » dit chaleureusement une voix masculine plus qu'attirante.  
« Cette maison est parfaite, je sens que je vais me plaire à Mystic Falls et je suis bien content d'avoir réglé ce problème de logement… »

Se déplaçant dans la pièce principale, l'homme passe un doigt sur le vaisselier…

« Quoi que ce n'est pas tellement propre ici… Je vous comprends après tout vous n'êtes plus toute jeune… Moi non plus d'ailleurs mais ça c'est une autre histoire n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire édenté émane de l'apparent jeune homme.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… J'ai des petites choses à régler alors je pense bien rester ici un moment… »

Il s'assoit gracieusement sur le canapé fleuri et regarde à ses pieds en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas grave ne répondez pas Mme Fanning. Après tout il est rare que les cadavres humains nous répondent n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sang tache ses chaussures parfaitement lisses. Il ne sourit plus. Il faudra tuer plus proprement la prochaine fois. Il n'aime pas le désordre.

* * *

« Tu vas te décider ? » Une voix reconnaissable entre mille émerge d'une luxueuse Camaro bleu.  
« C'est facile à dire pour toi ! » répond une Heather irritée.

Assise sur le siège passager de la voiture de Damon, Heather lance un regard meurtrier au vampire immortel et regarde le téléphone qui repose entre ses mains. C'était ça le plan. Ca ne marcherait jamais de toute façon alors de quoi avait-elle peur. Il avait sûrement changé de numéro ! Et puis pourquoi il décrocherait hein ? Si il la voulait il viendrait la chercher il n'attendrait pas qu'elle appelle.  
Impatient comme toujours, Damon soupira en prenant le téléphone des mains de la jeune femme. Appuyant sur la touche « appel », il lui redonna nonchalamment. Heather surprise commença à paniquer. Et s'il décrochait ? S'il savait tout de suite où elle l'était et l'emmenait avant qu'elle ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ? Regardant Damon avec de grands yeux, elle regrettait sérieusement d'avoir décidé d'écouter cet idiot. Mais c'était trop tard.

« C'est bon respire ou tu vas t'évanouir. » dit sarcastiquement le non-humain.

Heather ne répondit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins et elle mit le portable à son oreille avec une appréhension qu'elle essaya de contenir de peur qu'elle ne ressorte par sa bouche. Damon quant à lui avait peut-être forcé les choses mais il voyait bien qu'Heather était terrifiée. Elle ne l'était pas jusqu'à présent, elle tenait tête au célèbre Damon Salvatore presque constamment. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui alors que pouvait être ce _Nolan_ pour la paniquer autant ? Bien sûr il l'avait torturée, bien sûr il avait du lui faire les pires choses. Mais Heather avait eu le courage de s'enfuir alors pourquoi un simple appel lui faisait-il aussi peur ?  
_La grande terreur_ mit quelques secondes à répondre mais bientôt les tonalités cessèrent. Tout d'abord personne ne parla et Damon entendit les battements de cœur d'Heather s'affoler encore plus… Si c'était possible… Finalement une voix rauque se fit entendre. Damon haussa les sourcils, sa voix sonnait si grave que ça en paraissait irréaliste. Mais cela devait bien être lui puisque Heather frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

« Et bien et bien quelle surprise ma beauté. Enfin non de qui je me moque, j'attendais ton appel tu t'en doutes. » dit-il malicieusement, et sa malice terrifiait la jeune femme parce qu'elle avait appris que ce n'était que la surface de sa mauvaise humeur.  
« Bonjour _Nolan_. » prononcer son prénom était horrible. Cela sonnait presque faux.  
« Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'appelle… » continua la jeune femme en respirant avec précautions.  
« Pour que j'arrête de me nourrir du sang de mes victimes innocentes et patati et patata… Oui je sais. Et tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas. »

Suivant un signe de tête de Damon, Heather le poussa à exprimer ce qu'elle savait déjà.

« Il n'y a que toi dont j'ai besoin. Viens avec moi et je n'aurais plus besoin des encas qui te gênent tellement. »  
« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »  
« Parce que je peux le ressentir Heather. » expliqua-t-il mystérieusement et lorsqu'il prononçait le nom de la jeune femme, on aurait dit une formule magique.  
« Je peux ressentir ton stupide côté humain qui te fait culpabiliser… »

Heather regarda Damon. Aucun n'avait l'air de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« Tout comme je peux ressentir que tu regardes en ce moment-même un vampire… Oh mais, c'est qu'il a l'air attirant celui-là ! Mais il fait peur également n'est-ce pas Heather ? Pas aussi peur que moi peut-être… »

Heather était toujours aussi perdue. Comment savait-il ça !? Elle pensait que Damon l'aurait remarqué s'_il_ avait été assez près pour les observer !

« De quoi tu parles !? » s'exclama-t-elle.

_Nolan_ ignora complètement sa question.

« Rejoins-moi dans les bois près de ta maison à 23h ce soir. Si tu ne viens pas, ce n'est pas la peine de t'attendre à ce que les morts cessent. Mon cher Damon je te dirai bien de ne pas l'accompagner, mais je peux sentir qu'elle n'a pas envie d'y aller seule. Néanmoins je te conseillerai de te faire discret si tu ne souhaites pas… disons que ton cœur fasse une collision malencontreuse avec un pieux. »

Le Salvatore leva les yeux au ciel, ce _Nolan_ avait vraiment un humour pourri.

« Bye Bye Ma Colombe. A ce soir. » furent les derniers mots que prononcèrent l'homme avant de raccrocher.

Heather continua de regarder le téléphone quelques moments en prenant une grande inspiration. Damon la fixait prêt à lui arracher des explications parce que franchement cette histoire commençait à l'énerver sérieusement ! Il aimerait bien enfin savoir ce qu'était ce _Nolan_ !

« Je ne sais absolument pas. » fut tout ce que dit Heather. Elle regarda Damon en secouant la tête. « Vraiment je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il vient de se passer ! »  
« Tu as vécu avec lui pendant des mois et tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il est !? » s'énerva le vampire.  
« Avant lui je ne savais même pas que les vampires existaient et j'ai toujours pensé que ça en était un ! Tu as plus d'un siècle alors toi tu n'as qu'à réfléchir un peu ! »

Heather en avait assez. Elle venait d'avoir au téléphone la personne qui lui faisait le plus peur au monde et voilà qu'un arrogant et sérieusement dérangé vampire lui criait dessus ! Il y avait des limites quand même !  
Damon fronça les sourcils. S'apprêtant à répliquer, il décida soudain que ce n'était pas la peine. Cette furie aurait toujours le dernier mot… (Depuis quand le Salvatore ne répliquait pas j'aimerais bien le savoir… en tout cas cette fois il ne dit rien.) Il démarra la voiture. Heather resta silencieuse, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de où il l'amenait, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le vampire-pas-vraiment-vampire qu'elle devait rencontrer ce soir. Elle fut néanmoins surprise de voir sa maison apparaître derrière la vitre qu'elle fixait pendant tout le trajet. Elle jeta un œil interrogateur à Damon.

« Rentre chez toi, je reviendrai au moment du rendez-vous. Si quelqu'un passe… »  
« Je ne dis rien, je sais. Je ne suis pas une idiote. »  
« On ne sait jamais… » rétorqua le vampire.

Heather afficha un sourire ironique en ouvrant sa portière. Elle rentra chez elle sans se retourner. Elle avait cru un instant que Damon refuserait d'aller au rendez-vous. D'un côté elle était soulagée, d'un autre elle n'était pas sûre d'être réellement plus en sécurité.

Soudain, les aiguilles de l'horloge accélèrent. Les minutes deviennent des secondes mais Heather ne bouge pas du canapé où elle s'est effondrée. L'heure est environ 22h45 quand la brune se lève et boit un verre d'eau en accéléré. L'horloge stoppe enfin sa course folle et le cours du temps reprend sa lenteur habituelle. Un coup de fil. Damon est dans la forêt, il est temps d'y aller. Heather sors de chez elle comme un zombie. Quelque part son cerveau lui souffle que c'est tellement exagéré, qu'il faut qu'elle se reprenne et retrouve son courage. Alors après une dernière longue inspiration, Heather va retrouver _Nolan_.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! C'était comment ?**  
**Qu'avez vous pensé de _Nolan_ enfin... du peu que vous avez _entendu_ de lui ?**  
**Que pensez vous de l'équipe Heather-Damon ? Et que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer après ?**  
**Voilà juste quelques petites questions pour vous guider mais n'hésitez pas à commenter même pour des critiques, constructives bien sûr !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Amicalement, Léa.**


	10. Rendez-vous dans la forêt sombre

**Voilà le prochain chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**  
**Pas de Damon dans ce chapitre mais enfin la rencontre avec le grand-méchant-vampire _Nolan_ !**

* * *

Il faudrait bien s'épargner de décrire la noirceur de la forêt pour éviter le cliché, mais c'est impossible. Pas lorsqu'elle s'accorde si bien avec le cœur de celui qui trône en son milieu. Pas lorsqu'elle ressemble tant aux pensées qu'Heather Moran laisse envahir son esprit. Pas lorsque c'est tout ce qui l'entoure et que ses pas ne font que trébucher tandis qu'à plusieurs reprises elle s'étale sur le sol. Il lui parait que plusieurs heures s'écoulent avant qu'elle ne face enfin l'homme qu'elle est venue voir. C'est au milieu de la clairière la plus éclairée de cette nuit fraîche que _Nolan_ se tient debout, la regardant avec un sourire. Pourtant Heather a toujours l'impression d'être plongée dans les ténèbres. Des ténèbres qui émanaient tous de l'homme qui l'avait torturée pendant tout ce temps. Heather trouvait qu'elle s'en sortait bien néanmoins, elle avait toujours pensé s'effondrer de terreur si elle devait le revoir, mais elle était là à quelques mètres de lui.

« N'ait pas peur ma belle… » prononça-t-il doucement présentant sa main à Heather comme pour l'inciter à le rejoindre.

La jeune femme s'approcha légèrement plus mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour prendre la main tendue.

« Voyons ne soit pas si suspicieuse à présent. »  
« Arrêtes ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Nolan n'eut pas l'air surpris une seule seconde et afficha au contraire un sourire malveillant.

« Quoi donc Ma Belle ? »  
« Ce que tu fais toujours… Essayer de savoir ce que je pense ! Arrête ! »  
« Pas ce que tu penses Mon Amour. C'est ce que tu ressens. Et tu sais très bien que je ne le contrôle pas. »  
« Je ne comprends rien, ça suffit explique toi ! » Heather continuait de crier. Parce que peur et excitation d'être enfin à la limite de comprendre ce qui se passait se mélangeaient en elle.  
« Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. Toi, seulement toi. Je sens que malgré ta peur, tu es incroyablement fébrile, tu as tellement envie de comprendre. Je sens que tu ne veux pas être là, que tu veux être libre enfin, mais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir savoir. Je sens que tu te sens coupable des crimes que j'ai commis. Je sens qu'au fond tu sais très bien à quel point nous sommes reliés. »

Nolan avait parlé d'une voix froide et calme qui se brisait sur l'énervement émanant d'Heather.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.  
« Un vampire. »  
« C'est faux ! » Elle s'était remise à crier mais prenant une grande inspiration elle continua plus calmement. « Dis-moi. »  
« Un vampire sensitif. »  
« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »  
« Cela veut dire que je ressens tout ce que tu ressens. »  
« Pourquoi moi ? »  
« Parce que cela devait être toi. »

Tout s'était enchaîné si vite. Heather bouillonnait.

« Tu ne peux… Tu ne peux pas te nourrir sur d'autres humains n'est-ce pas ? Pas vraiment… »  
« Non. Je peux survivre mais mon instinct sera toujours de te poursuivre. »

Heather soupira en voyant toutes ses chances s'envoler.

« Si tu ressens ce que je ressens… pourquoi me fais-tu tant de mal ? »  
« De mal ? Non je ne t'ai jamais fait du mal ma chère Heather… » Il s'approcha. Heather recula en lui jetant un coup d'œil menaçant.  
« Tu le crois vraiment ? Et si je te dis que la seule fois que j'ai ressenti que je te faisais du mal, je suis parti ? Pendant tous ces mois, sais-tu ce que j'ai senti en toi ? La vie Heather. Tu vivais enfin, quelque chose t'arrivait ! »

Nolan enflammait soudain ses paroles comme s'il racontait l'aventure la plus excitante de _sa _vie.

« Quelqu'un s'occupait de toi, tu étais sorti de ta… transe paralysante qui t'as prise lorsque tes parents sont morts. Tu n'étais plus seule. Voilà tout ce que _tu_ as ressenti. Mais jamais de la douleur. »

Heather faisait passer toute la haine qu'elle avait pu éprouver dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle ne voulait pas que cela soit vrai. C'était horrible ! Elle n'envisageait même pas l'idée que cela puisse être la vérité. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, elle voulait une autre vie.

« Je ne viendrai pas avec toi Nolan. » cracha-t-elle.  
« Je te laisse trois jours pour te décider Ma Belle. Mais tu sais que si je ne t'ai pas toi… Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant que cette pathétique petite ville soit dépeuplée. Réfléchis bien avec ta petite morale d'humaine… » conclut-il ironiquement.

Heather gronda un instant avant de cligner des yeux. Il avait disparu. Elle était dans le pétrin.

* * *

**Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? L'idée du "vampire sensitif" ? Heather et _Nolan_ sont donc liés et _Nolan_ ne cessera jamais de la poursuivre. Comment pensez-vous qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? Que va décider de faire Heather ? Se rendre ? Ou se battre comme elle l'a fait toute sa vie ?  
Damon revient bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Tout ça dans un autre chapitre !**  
**Merci d'avoir lu ! Vampiriquement, Léa.**


	11. Ah Angelica

**Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais qu'il est court mais malheureusement je n'arrive pas à continuer pour l'instant alors je vous donne ceci avant de retrouver l'inspiration ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ?!**

* * *

« Comment ça a pu arriver ! Je t'ai dit de faire attention Sarah ! Il va bien falloir que tu te rentres du plomb dans la tête ma petite ! »  
« Je sais Grand-mère… Ecoute si ça ne te dérange pas je vais rentrer maintenant… Je te promets que je n'oublierai pas mes clés la prochaine fois… »  
« Y'a plutôt intérêt… »

Sarah regarda sa grand-mère avec un sourire en coin… Elle n'avait jamais supporté le côté tête en l'air de sa petite-fille, mais Sarah ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle était une rêveuse…

La jeune femme encapuchonnée dans un sweat-shirt trop grand sortit dans l'air frais de la nuit et se dirigea vers sa voiture garée de l'autre côté de la route. Au loin, une autre voiture arrivant, se signalait de ses phares jaunes. Un couple tout juste rentré de lune de miel. Heureux et insouciants, ils passèrent devant un véhicule noir, banal et vide. Ils ne manquèrent jamais de renverser Sarah. Ils ne remarquèrent jamais une jeune femme pénétrant dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Parce que Sarah avait disparu.

* * *

« Non mais sérieusement c'était complètement stupide Damon ! Risquer la vie d'Heather comme ça ! »  
« Non mais sérieusement c'était complètement stupide Stefan ! Rester à rien faire comme ça ! »  
« Oh ! Ça suffit arrêtez ! »

Le manoir des Salvatores était un véritable cirque. Depuis que Damon et Heather étaient rentrés au petit matin de leur réunion nocturne avec _Nolan_, les cris fusaient de partout pour déterminer quel plan était le meilleur et qui aurait du être enfermé dans la cave (bon presque tout le monde était d'accord pour que ce soit Damon…). Mais Heather avait un léger mal de tête. Et léger était un euphémisme…

« C'est MOI qui ait demandé à Damon de m'aider ! » s'exclama-t-elle, faisant taire pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, toutes les personnes présentes. « Je suis désolée si ça ne vous plaisait pas mais on ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à tuer sans rien faire ok ! Et puis de toute façon il n'y a pas de blessés et on en sait largement plus que si on était resté assis à réfléchir ! Sérieux Stefan faut que tu arrêtes de réfléchir et que tu agisses des fois ! » débita-t-elle comme si elle se retenait depuis des heures. Et c'était presque le cas.

Damon dirigea son petit sourire satisfait vers son frère qui lui faisait face. « Je l'aime bien. » déclara-t-il narguant toujours Stefan.

« Et toi murit un peu Damon, c'est pas un jeu. On en sait peut-être plus mais on n'est pas plus avancé. Qu'est-ce qu'un put*** de vampire « sensitif » et comment on le tue ! »  
« Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on en a jamais rencontré… Bonnie ? » dit Damon en s'affalant sur le canapé à côté d'Heather.  
« Jamais entendu parler. »  
« Ok donc ce sont des vampires plus puissants que vous mais vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de faire des recherches sur eux !? » demanda ironiquement Heather.  
« On ne savait pas qu'ils existaient. » expliqua Stefan.

Damon poussa un soupir d'aise, il avait étendu son bras sur le dossier du canapé derrière Heather. Celle-ci roula des yeux, elle aurait bien aimé qu'il laisse tomber le comportement et qu'il aide un peu… « Angelica… » murmura-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? Damon arrêtes un peu de faire l'idiot tu veux… »  
« Il se trouve que justement non, je ne fais pas l'idiot. Angelica Despucci, la jolie bibliothécaire ? Elle m'en doit une, et s'il y a bien un endroit où on peut faire des recherches c'est la bibliothèque. »  
« Super ! » s'exclama faussement Stefan. « Alors tu t'en occupes Damon ! Puisque tu te passionnes tellement pour la bibliothèque ! »

Le vampire aux yeux de glace allait protester quand Heather intervint :  
« Je viens. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle comme si il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête... Tout le monde se méfiait de Damon c'était évident, et Heather ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient tord, aussi elle comprit pourquoi Alaric essaya de l'en empêcher mais toute cette histoire était aussi son combat.

« C'est moi qu'il veut bouffer alors si vous croyez que vous allez vous occuper de ça tous seuls sous prétexte que je suis humaine et bien vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil… » dit-elle et sans laisser une chance à quiconque de la convaincre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Personne ne bougea. Alaric était contrarié; Elena, Bonnie et Caroline abasourdies. Quant à Stefan et Damon, ils s'étaient apparemment lancés dans un concours de regards revolvers.  
Stefan envoyait des vagues de défi et de méfiance à son frère qui lui renvoyait un sourire satisfait comme si Heather était l'élève qui avait dépassé le maître.  
Celle-ci se tint en haut des quelques marches qui séparaient le salon de l'entrée et leva les sourcils en soupirant. Ils étaient vraiment pathétiques.

« Bon tu viens ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Sans lâcher son frère des yeux, Damon se déplaça de sa démarche séduisante qui exaspéra encore plus Heather (si c'était possible) et lança à son frère un dernier sourire encore plus ironique (si c'était possible)… Finalement, le duo se mit en route pour la bibliothèque de Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors vos remarques ?**  
**Trouvez-vous que l'histoire colle toujours ? Et trouvez-vous les personnages fidèles ? Je veux tout savoir ! xD**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! -Léa**


	12. Un fantôme à la bibliothèque

**OUAW ! Je sais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié ! Mais j'ai retrouvé des idées pour la suite de cette fiction donc... voilà le prochain chapitre !  
Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui le liront ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez c'est ce qui me pousse à continuer !**

**Ce qui s'est passé précédemment: Heather Moran est arrivée à Mystic Falls avec tous ses secrets. Des secrets qui ne plaisent pas trop à Damon et sa bande... Alors quand un autre vampire meurtrier arrive en ville, il se charge d'interroger la jeune fille comme il en a le secret. SA technique ne marche pas tellement mais finalement Heather raconte son histoire quand même. _Nolan Mercurio_ est le meurtrier, il est incroyablement fort et a une obsession envers la jeune femme. Bonnie la sorcière explique alors que ce n'est pas un vampire, ni un loup-garou. C'est autre chose... Et pendant que Stefan organise un plan pour découvrir sa nature sans prendre de risques, Heather fait un pacte avec Damon pour tuer Nolan avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres morts... Il vont donc rencontrer Nolan dans la forêt qui explique qu'il est un vampire sensitif et qu'il est lié à Heather. Cela ne les avance pas vraiment, personne ne sait ce qu'est un vampire sensitif et c'est pourquoi Damon et Heather se rendent à la bibliothèque. Ils feraient mieux de trouver rapidement car Heather a 3 jours pour faire un choix: suivre Nolan, ou regarder Mystic Falls périr.**

**Pendant ce temps: Sarah une jeune femme rêveuse et douce, est enlevée alors qu'elle rentre chez elle.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

« CE N'EST PAS CE QUE J'AI DEMANDE ! C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU REMERCIES TON MAÎTRE SALE GARCE ! RECOMMENCE ! »

Cette voix rejouait dans la mémoire de Sarah comme si elle s'y était imprimée à jamais. Elle avait l'impression que jamais elle ne retrouverait la légèreté d'esprit qui l'avait accompagnée toute sa vie. Là, tout de suite, dans cette cave simple et sombre, tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était la rage de la créature qui l'avait enlevée, la certitude de ne jamais revoir le soleil, l'impression de ne plus vraiment être en vie mais surtout, défiant tout ce qu'elle savait devoir ressentir, la déception de ne pouvoir donner ce que voulait son ravisseur. Elle avait l'impression d'être inutile et bonne à rien. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se fustiger pour cela, que c'était son ravisseur qu'elle devait haïr ! Et pourtant… Elle ne se sentait entière que lorsqu'il venait la voir, et même lorsqu'il la violentait en l'insultant toujours plus, elle savait que c'était là où elle devait être. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.  
Mais peu importait, elle avait une mission, et elle ne devait pas le décevoir.

* * *

« J'ai toujours cru que c'était ton « charme » qui t'aidait à obtenir ce que tu voulais Damon ? »  
« Qui a dit que ce n'était pas le cas ? »  
« Tu viens d'hypnotiser la bibliothécaire ou je ne sais pas trop quoi… »

Les étagères de livres défilaient sans qu'aucune ne puisse contenir ce qui intéressait Heather. La bibliothèque de Mystic Falls était vraiment fournie compte tenu de la taille de la ville, et la section privée était bien gardée… Enfin pas assez, car il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes à Damon pour en obtenir la clé… Et quoi qu'il puisse dire, ce n'était pas juste le bleu de ses yeux qui avaient fait flancher Angelica la bibliothécaire.  
Le vampire se retourna vers Heather et lui lança un clin d'œil malicieux sans s'arrêter de marcher. La brune haussa un sourcil, amusée, et continua de le suivre.

Finalement, ils pénétrèrent dans la section privée de la bibliothèque. C'était une pièce toute en longueur aux murs entièrement tapissés de bibliothèques aux livres nettement plus vieux que les autres. Au centre, une unique table pour 6 personnes et une lampe grise. L'ambiance était poussiéreuse.  
Damon regarda autour de lui mais ne perdit pas de temps. Faisant un signe autoritaire qui agaça Heather, il se dirigea vers un côté de la pièce :  
« Il parait que tu es bonne en recherches, tu prends le côté droit, moi je prend l'autre, le premier qui trouve des infos sur le psycho gagne un rendez-vous avec l'autre. »

Heather qui s'apprêtait à obéir (parce que c'était un bon plan, pas parce que c'était Damon) s'arrêta net. Elle le regarda, inexpressive, avant de glousser :  
« Alors là, tu rêves ! » et elle se mit finalement au travail, sans voir le sourire moqueur qu'affichait Damon.

* * *

« Damon ça fait 3 heures qu'on cherche ! » gémit Heather la tête posée avec désespoir sur la table dure.  
« 3 heures durant lesquelles on a absolument RIEN TROUVE ! » s'écria le vampire en réponse.

Heather releva brusquement la tête et lança comme des couteaux un regard haineux. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ! C'était pas sa faute à elle si aucun de ces livres ne parlaient de « vampires sensitifs » ! Vexée, Heather se leva en faisant volontairement grincer la chaise qu'elle quittait avec soulagement.

« Où vas-tu ! » continua Damon sur le même ton qui la mettait hors d'elle.  
« AUX TOILETTES ! J'AI LE DROIT OU C'EST TROP HUMAIN POUR QUE TU COMPRENNES ? » gueula-t-elle alors.

Le vampire haussa un sourcil devant un manque de patience qu'il trouvait démesuré, puis haussa les épaules. Heather retint le grognement qu'elle menaçait de laisser sortir et partit à la recherche des toilettes.

La bibliothèque était plutôt grande et très agréable, mais il ne fut pas difficile de deviner que les toilettes se trouvaient près de l'entrée. Un couloir sur la gauche permettait d'y accéder et Heather prit le temps de se regarder dans le miroir en se lavant les mains. Le reflet pale d'une petite fille passionnée de mondes féeriques la regardait. Si pale qu'on pouvait dire sans se tromper que la petite fille était morte, et que seuls des monstres hantaient les rêves de celle qui l'avait remplacée. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Les yeux éteints n'étaient plus le reflet de quelconque âme, ce n'était plus qu'un fantôme très, très fatigué qui incarnait Heather Moran.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Essuie tes yeux fantôme, l'humanité ne s'est pas arrêtée de vivre elle.  
Heather se retourna pour répondre à la voix calme qui l'avait interpellée.  
Un fantôme passe à travers les murs. Heather se fracassa contre le miroir. Noir.

* * *

**Je sais que c'est court... Mais je trouvais ça bien de couper ici !**  
**Que pensez-vous qu'il s'est passé ? Et que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite ?**  
**Encore une fois trouvez-vous Damon fidèle à lui-même ?**

**JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR ! xD**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Léa.**


	13. Divertissante

**Et voilà la suite ! Encore Merci de lire et merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui suivent la fiction ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

* * *

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Damon cherchait seul des informations dans ces satanés bouquins. Il n'y avait absolument rien sur les vampires sensitifs, Heather avait raison (bien que cela lui coûtait de le dire). Fermant rageusement un livre vieux et incompréhensible, Damon quitta la pièce. Il traversa la bibliothèque à pas rapides, se demandant où Heather avait bien pu déserter. Lorsqu'il arriva aux toilettes et que ses sens aiguisés lui dirent qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas, il fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était quand même pas partie ! Damon sortit sur le parking de la bibliothèque et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient venus avec la voiture de Damon qui était encore là et il ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu la prendre de toute façon… Heather n'était nulle part.

Damon commençait déjà à songer que quelque chose clochait quand il aperçut la mystérieuse et bien-trop-rapide-pour-être-humaine silhouette qui se postait à l'autre bout du parking. En une seconde, Damon se trouvait devant le vampire inconnu : une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bruns cascadant dans son dos et de profonds yeux verts qui le regardaient d'un air arrogant.  
Damon la regarda de bas en haut, elle lui paraissait familière… Bah, peut importe… D'un geste naturel de la main, il la prit au cou et la plaqua à vitesse vampirique contre la voiture la plus proche qui n'avait, par chance, pas d'alarme.

« Ton nom ? » demanda-t-il simplement.  
« Sarah, mais je t'assure ce n'est pas ce qui compte. » s'étrangla la jeune femme et dans un mouvement elle se dégagea et Damon la retrouva se tenant fièrement derrière lui.  
« Ce qui va t'intéresser c'est plutôt contre quoi tu peux négocier la vie de ta petite protégée… » annonça-t-elle.

Damon faillit sourire. Négocier ? Il ne négociait pas. D'ailleurs Heather n'était pas sa protégée, il ne devrait pas se soucier qu'elle vive ou pas. Mais il avait besoin d'elle pour retrouver Nolan après tout, et puis elle était plutôt divertissante.

« Je vois qu'on ne me connaît pas. Je ne négocie pas. » Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la menacer à nouveau, la vampire fit quelque chose à laquelle Damon ne s'attendait pas : elle sortit un épais, relié, et recouvert d'inscriptions… livre.

Avant que le vampire aux yeux de glace n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son adversaire répondit aux questions qu'il n'avait pas encore posées :

« Il ne te faut pas grand-chose si tu veux revoir l'autre idiote… _Nolan_ veut que vous ayez ce livre. Alors vous allez faire ce qu'il attend. » dit-elle d'une voix froide, presque mécanique.

Damon haussa un sourcil. Cette fille ne savait vraiment pas à qui elle s'adressait. S'approchant lentement, Damon prit le livre d'une main et leva l'autre pour toucher la joue de l'intrépide vampire.

« Chérie… Je ne fais jamais ce qu'on attend de moi. »

Il lui jeta un sourire enjôleur, le genre de sourire qui cachait habituellement ses envies meurtrières. Mais il n'eut pas d'effet cette fois.

« Chéri… Je crois que tu vas en avoir envie cette fois. » souffla la brune. « La fille est dans la forêt, je serai toi je me dépêcherais… On est tellement fragiles. »  
« On ? Qu'est-ce que… » Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir, la vampire s'était volatilisée.

Damon n'essaya même pas de la rattraper. Regardant curieusement le livre, il le retourna mais ne comprit pas ce que c'était. Enfin, il disparut dans la forêt à la recherche d'Heather.

* * *

Il la sentit avant même de l'entendre. Elle était blessée et cela fut d'autant plus facile pour Damon de la rejoindre en suivant l'odeur de son sang. Très vite, il la vit attachée à un arbre. Avec ses sens vampiriquement précis, Damon vit le sang séchant dans ses cheveux et sur son front. Il vit ses mains crispées et ses ongles enfoncés dans l'humus de la forêt, pourtant sa tête tombait sur sa poitrine et elle luttait contre l'inconscience. Ses bras étaient griffés par l'écorce rude de l'arbre et Damon devina sans peine qu'elle s'était démis l'épaule.  
Quand il arriva près d'elle, Heather releva la tête et Damon fut étonné qu'elle l'ait entendu arriver. Le vampire entendit son soulagement tandis qu'il coupait ses liens. Il la releva à vitesse vampirique mais Heather ne tenait pas debout.

Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle l'avait déjà sentit avant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait mal. Mais c'était l'une des premières fois où elle était aussi terrifiée. La douleur n'était rien avant qu'on l'associe à la peur paralysante que la vampire qui l'avait enlevée allait vraiment la tuer. Lorsqu'Heather l'avait compris, elle avait aussi réalisé à quel point Nolan l'avait mise en danger, et elle avait tremblé violemment pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Damon n'apparaisse. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle sentait était la douleur et sa tête prête à sombrer dans une inconscience vaporeuse.

« Ne bouge pas, il faut que je la remette en place. »

Damon la serrait, ça elle en était consciente. Elle l'entendit faire un décompte qui ne servait à rien car elle l'entendait sans comprendre…. Jusqu'à ce que, d'un mouvement brusque, il remit son épaule déboitée en place.  
Heather ne put s'empêcher de crier et la douleur la réveilla un moment.

« Damon sale… » grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Après ça ce fut plutôt flou. Un rire cristallin, « De rien… », la chaleur d'un corps non-humain.

Damon faucha Heather tandis qu'elle s'effondrait pour de bon. La portant jusqu'à sa voiture, Damon sourit. Oui, décidément elle était divertissante.

* * *

**Bon aloooors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
Avez-vous mieux compris l'histoire Sarah ? Si non, ce sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre je pense...  
Sinon que pensez-vous d'Heather et de Damon ?**

**Je veux touuuut savoir ! xD**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! -Léa**

**PS qui sert à rien: Je vais probablement poster la suite de ma fiction Merlin Lady Elysa dans la journée ! Simplement si certains d'entre vous la lisent ou veulent la lire... :D**


	14. Une sorcière pour un road trip

**HEY ! Voici la suite de mon histoire ! Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Juste un petit mot pour dire que ça vous plait ou pas, pas besoin d'être long !**

**Dans le dernier chapitre: Damon et Heather tentent de trouver des infos sur Nolan le "vampire sensitif" à la bibliothèque, Heather se fait enlever par Sarah, une vampire apparemment au service de Nolan. En échange de la vie d'Heather, Damon doit prendre le livre que Nolan veut leur donner. Intrigué, Damon le accepte puis il trouve Heather, blessée, dans la forêt et la libère de l'arbre où elle était attachée.**

**Info 1 : j'ai décidé d'ajouter des titres aux chapitres !**

**Info 2: j'ai pleiiiin d'idées pour la suite et pour que les choses évolues entre Damon et Heather alors si vous voulez savoir dites moi !**

**Info 3: personnellement, Heather, pour moi, c'est Sarah Bolger. donc oui elle a les yeux plutôt bleu c'est quelque chose que je dois modifier dans les premiers chapitres...**

**Info 4: euh... non c'est tout en fait ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce que Nolan _voudrait_ qu'on ait un livre… »  
« Et bien peut-être que si l'on savait de quoi il parlait on pourrait comprendre… »  
« Oui et bien pour ça il faut attendre Bonnie. Je ne parle pas couramment le langage sorcier désolé frérot… »

Damon et Stefan était seuls dans leur manoir ou presque. La plupart de la bande des humains-mais-pas-trop de Mystic Falls étaient dispersés à leurs occupations. Elena était partie en virée shopping dans une ville proche avec Caroline qui estimait devoir l'éloigner un peu du délire Nolan. Très bonne idée ! Maintenant que Heather avait été blessée, Elena était encore plus stressée et insistait pour rentrer immédiatement ! Bonnie… faisait quoique ce soit qu'une sorcière faisait durant ses week-ends libres. C'est-à-dire essayer de traquer le Grand Méchant Vampire. Elle aussi devait passer dans la matinée.

En attendant, les deux frères Salvatore se posaient des questions en montant les escaliers du manoir.

« D'ailleurs j'ai pensé… Cette Sarah, j'ai compris pourquoi elle a dit « on est tellement fragiles ». Elle parlait des humains. C'est une vampire récemment transformée ! Je me souviens de l'avoir vu au lycée. » s'exclama Damon en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

« Nolan l'a transformée ? Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta Stefan

« Qui sait… Il se sentait peut-être seul sans notre Heather ! » fit ironiquement son frère.

« _Notre_ Heather. Tu fais ton malin mais tu l'aimes bien pas vrai Damon ? » continua Stefan en suivant Damon dans sa chambre.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils en riant : « Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Parce que de toutes les chambres du manoir, c'est dans ton lit que tu l'as mise… »

Damon afficha un sourire carnassier en se retournant pour en effet voir Heather toujours dans les vapes dans son lit.

« … et tu n'essayes pas d'y être avec elle. » finit Stefan dans son dos.

Le vampire aux yeux de glace observa la jeune femme couchée dans son lit. C'était une activité qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire… en général il était plus…. Occupé. Mais là, il réalisait, il n'avait pas envie « d'y être avec elle » comme disait Stefan. Pas qu'elle n'était pas attirante… Bon en même temps elle était inconsciente, mais il y avait… autre chose. Heather le distrayait. Toute cette histoire avec Nolan le distrayait. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il continuait de l'aider. Il appréciait de la voir s'énerver contre lui, il aimait la faire enrager et l'exaspérer mais en même temps… il y avait quelque chose en elle d'intrigant ou de…  
Damon arrêta de penser. Ce n'était pas son genre ça, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?  
Pour ne pas dire ce qui le perturbait, pour ne pas fissurer le portrait qu'il s'était construit, Damon se retourna vers son frère avec un autre de ses sourires et récita :

« Pas encore… »

* * *

Quand Heather se réveilla vers 13h, elle fut surprise de se trouver dans un lit _bien_ plus confortable que le sien. Bientôt la douleur lui rappela les évènements de la veille. Elle avait perdu connaissance, mais elle se doutait de se trouver dans le manoir des Salvatore. Damon l'avait ramené ici ? C'était… Ça ne le ressemblait pas. Se levant lentement, Heather remarqua avec soulagement que les douleurs de la veille s'étaient estompées. Son épaule l'élançait encore et sa tête lui semblait embrumée, mais elle était vivante… Grâce à Damon… Mince alors il allait en profiter le salaud !

Soupirant, Heather sortit du lit et découvrit une chambre également _bien_ plus grande que la sienne. Des murs d'un bois sombres, de longs rideaux en tissus, un chandelier pendu à un plafond plus décoré que les murs de la chambre d'Heather. Ouaip, pas de doute, les Salvatore étaient riches, et la maison splendidement centenaire. Sur un fauteuil, la jeune femme découvrit des vêtements familiers. Un tee-shirt noir, une veste en cuir, bon, apparemment c'était la chambre de Damon. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus… Heather se dirigea vers une salle de bain moderne contrairement à la chambre sur laquelle elle était ouverte. Elle prit les vêtements probablement prêtés par Elena qu'elle avait trouvés sur une commode sculptée. Heather prit une rapide mais réconfortante douche, puis elle enfila le jean et simple débardeur blanc avant de passer sa veste militaire pour cacher les quelques cicatrices qu'elle avait sur les bras. Enfin Heather descendit pour trouver dans le salon plus de personnes que ce à quoi elle s'attendait d'après le silence qui régnait.

Bonnie et Elena étaient assises sur un des divans, penchées sur quelque chose qu'Heather ne pouvait voir. Stefan tout aussi plongé dans le mystérieux objet, se tenait debout derrière elles. Damon quant à lui était installé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée éteinte et buvait un verre doré en ayant l'air de vraiment s'ennuyer. Heather se dit vaguement qu'heureusement qu'il était un vampire, sinon il serait soul beaucoup plus vite et en permanence avec tout ce qu'il buvait. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce, elle le vit marmonner quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-elle légèrement. Elle n'aimait pas la tension qui régnait.

Elena se leva précipitamment et courut embrasser son amie quand elle l'aperçut. Heather sourit : « Je vais bien, Elena… » dit-elle pour la rassurer.

« De rien… » entendit-elle et elle n'y prêta pas attention car elle savait que cela venait de la direction de Damon.

Elle se tourna vers les autres. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ça ! » s'exclama Damon en se levant et Heather fut cette fois bien obligée de le regarder. « C'est ce que j'ai reçu pour t'avoir sauvé la vie ! » Il arracha alors l'objet des mains de Bonnie et le tendit avec une grimace dégoûtée. « Un livre incomplet, et impossible à traduire ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était impossible… » soupira Bonnie.

« Non mais tu as dit que tu ne savais pas le traduire… » répliqua le vampire.

Heather leva les mains et s'avança vers eux. « Hey ! Oh ! Attendez une minute, je ne sais même pas… Que s'est-il passé hier exactement ?! »

Damon se rassit nonchalamment. « Tu m'en dois une, Moran… » fit-il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

« Ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi Nolan nous aurait donné ce livre ? Surtout en sachant qu'on ne pouvait pas le traduire ! » s'interrogeait Heather assise sur un autre fauteuil à droite de Damon. On lui avait tout expliqué et elle ne comprenait pas.

« Peut-être qu'il ne le savait pas ! » proposa Elena

« Bien sûr qu'il le savait… Bonnie, tu as dit qu'il manquait la fin ? » continua Heather.

« Oui… Les deux premières parties, je peux les traduire, elles sont sur les vampires et les loups-garous. Après ça change et je ne comprends rien à part que c'est à propos des « cas spéciaux ». »

« Des vampires sensitifs alors et… attend tu veux dire qu'il y a d'autres cas spéciaux ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée Heather ! Ils ont l'air de bien se cacher… »

Un silence tomba dans la pièce et Heather s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, désespérée.

« On doit trouver quelqu'un pour le traduire… » soupira-t-elle.

Après quelques moments, ce fut Stefan qui eut une idée. Il se racla la gorge en en se déplaçant pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Tu… Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais une autre sorcière Damon ? Qui pourrait aider ? »

Le vampire en question leva la tête comme s'il commençait à peine à prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait.

« Moi ? Non, non, non, attendez une minute je pense avoir déjà beaucoup aidé dans tout ça ! » constata-t-il.

« Oui en parlant de ça… » intervint Heather en se penchant en avant. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu sauves les gens Damon ? »

« Depuis qu'une idiote s'est faite enlever à la bibliothèque.» répondit-il immédiatement. « Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être reconnaissante… J'ai déjà donné ma part, et si ça m'amusait auparavant, je trouve que cette histoire devient trop compliquée à mon goût. Je passe merci. »

« Tu mens. » réfuta Heather sans même réfléchir.

Elle ignorait comme elle savait qu'il mentait. Mais même après l'avoir constaté abruptement elle continuait de le croire. Elle pouvait voir qu'il mentait.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu mens. » répéta-t-elle.

Ils se fixaient dans les yeux maintenant, et Heather remarqua qu'il ne lui rappelait plus Nolan. Physiquement il ne lui avait jamais ressemblé bien sûr, avec ses grands yeux noyés et ses cheveux sombres, face au brun clair des iris et cheveux de Nolan… mais au début elle avait cru voir en Damon la même âme, une âme de meurtrier absolu… Tout comme il suffisait de voir Nolan pour comprendre que tout ce qu'il pouvait apporter était du mal. Mais maintenant, l'aura s'était dissipée autour de Damon et tout ce qu'Heather voyait… et bien c'était Damon. Un vampire charmeur, imprudent, orgueilleux, et trop sûr de lui pour son propre bien certes… mais il y avait aussi quelque chose dans ses yeux qui disait qu'il avait vécut trop longtemps, trop de choses.

Plus rien ne bougeait autour du duo qui faisait des étincelles rien qu'en se regardant, mais bientôt Damon brisa le lien et se redressa dans son fauteuil en souriant.

« Très bien. Mais dans ce cas-là il va falloir aller la voir. Et toi et moi allons bien nous amuser Heather. Seulement toi et moi. »

Damon ne savait plus pourquoi il faisait ça. S'il voulait de l'amusement il pouvait le trouver rapidement rien qu'en ouvrant les portes du Mystic Grill. Mais non ! Il fallait qu'il aille s'empêtrer dans une histoire potentiellement mortelle avec cette fille apparemment sous la protection d'un vampire plus fort que lui. Parce que oui, Damon n'était pas un idiot, il savait que Nolan était plus fort. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne réussirait pas à le tuer s'il le voulait vraiment. Sauf que là, étrangement, il se rendait compte que ce qu'il faisait n'avait plus rien à voir avec tuer Nolan…

« C'est hors-de-question ! » s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix, comme le couple qu'ils étaient, Elena et Stefan.

« Bonne chance alors ! » fit Damon ironiquement avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce, son verre vide à la main.

« Attend ! » s'exclama une certaine jeune femme et Damon s'arrêta.

« C'est bon Stefan, je vais y aller. »

« Heather ce n'est… » commença Elena, inquiète.

« On n'a pas le choix ! J'irai avec Damon… Où habite cette sorcière ? » demanda Heather en se tournant vers lui et en se retenant de soupirer devant son sourire satisfait.

« Surprise… » fit-il mystérieusement. C'était un voyage qui promettait de s'avérer amusant.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Des fautes ? Des incohérences ? Des choses que vous ne comprenait pas ? Des choses qui vous plaisent ?**  
**Perso je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette fiction ! Qu'imaginez-vous qu'il se passera ensuite ?**

**Info 4: le prochain chapitre va être plus long ! Et plus mouvementé aussi... Je n'en dis pas plus...**

**Info 5 et après j'arrête: LE DERNIER EPISODE ÉTAIT GÉNIAL MAMMA MIA JE PLEURAIS TOUTE SEULE DANS MA CHAMBRE A 11H DU SOIR ET FRANCHEMENT J'AI CRU QUE J'ALLAIS JAMAIS POUVOIR DORMIIIIIIIIIR !**  
**Sinon oui je suis personnellement à fond dans Delena ! AHHHHHHHH !**

**-Bises ! Léa.**


End file.
